Code Geass: Lelouch of the Empire
by F.C.C.S
Summary: AU. In a world where Marianne rejected Charles' plan of killing God and eradicating the lies of the world, where Nunnally isn't blind or crippled, and where Suzaku is now the masked vigilante that is fighting for the Japanese people and against the Holy Britannian Empire, what will Lelouch Lamperouge fight for? Will he learn about his past or will it forever remain a mystery?
1. Mother Knows Best

**Disclaimer I don't own Code Geass.**

**Chapter I: Mother knows best.**

* * *

Marianne Lamperouge was born a commoner before the rise of the 98th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, Charles zi Britannia though in spite of her poverty status, she strives forward, survived, and pushed herself towards the military where she gained attention by the Ashfords to pilot the third generation line of the Knightmare Frames for the Empire, the Ganymede. The Ganymede will become the catalyst of the next line of the Knightmare frames. Her expertise on piloting a Knightmare, gained attention from the Empire and eventually her skills paves her way to become one of the most prestigious-if not highest form of Military rank as part of the Knights of the Round, Knight of Six to be exact. When she became part of the Knights of the Round, she earned the moniker as Marianne 'The Flash' for her ability of piloting a Knightmare in great speed was nothing to scoff at.

Though her exterior might describe her as a military-ish woman, therefore, she's not so much light-hearted, but behind this wall she puts herself in, she's a kindred spirit; kind, affectionate, and of course has a tendency to toy other people. And because of these personality she gained some attention to the once young prince of the named Charles zi Britannia.

At some point in time of the history of the so-called-greatest empire, was the 'Emblem of Blood' era. It was at this time where the sons and daughters of the Emperor or Empress will fight each other to the death to claim the rights to the throne. Deception and assassination was prominent during this era, and up to this day it was still practice by the princes and princess, Charles and Victor were no exception.

However, unlike their other siblings that was senseless where they will murder one another, they were clever. Instead of stabbing each other's back they helped one another, plot the deaths of their siblings until they were the last one standing. Their supreme intellect and of course through the help of Geass, things have pave them the way to the throne, where Charles soon rule. While Victor, now V.V, stand in the behind the scenes to complete their plans: eradicate the lies of this world.

Marianne was young when she met the princes, and she believed the world they were trying to create: a world without lies. With so, she helped them achieved their plans, and she does this being part of the Knights of the Round, where they easily eliminate other threats that was coming in their way, even if it was the emperor himself was that threat. However, her piloting skills wasn't suffice, luckily though she gained an ally that gift her something that was quite useful and adds to her arsenal. And that someone that gave her this gift of hers is none other than C.C.

She will go on and be one of Charles' many wives-fifth to be exact-and when that happens, as expected, the nobles were quite livid at that prospect and the fact that she was the 'favored' wife of the Emperor didn't help either. While they were many that would like to take her down, she learned how to face them with her chin raised up, and show power that they knew they could never have, unless they were named Marianne vi Britannia.

For Marianne, she thought she had accomplished everything; she manages to survive despite the odds, she became a Knight of the Round and eventually an Empress, so what was missing on her life? Well…it was the gift of life. When Lelouch and Nunnally were born her once dull and colorless life, was filled with joy and love. Something inside Marianne changes, her cold exterior, soon dropped and that affectionate part of her that was only hiding inside of her, finally surfaced. To her, her son and daughter was everything, she had. She will protect them the threats of this cruel world, something that she had to endure from the past all on herself. Even meant losing everything she had…

_I wonder why Charles summoned me?_

Murmured the fifth Empress all to herself as she stride her way towards the Palace throne room. Earlier today she was called by her husband for something urgent, and she knew it was urgent and was probably important since the Emperor wouldn't call anyone directly if it wasn't. But now to think about it, the Emperor actually don't call someone directly at all. Guess she was the only one that has that kind of perquisites.

Once arriving the door of the throne room the Royal Guards pushed open the door, and lets her in, which makes her curious since they should present her when entering. However, her question was answered when she noticed that the room was dimly lit and the only ones that was inside was her husband and of course Sir Bismarck Waldstein that was standing behind Charles. If they were the only ones inside here, it could mean one thing: this was a delicate matter. A matter that cannot go outside these walls.

"Your Majesty" Marianne curtsy to Charles that wave his hand as a form of acknowledgement, and once the door was closed, she dropped all the pleasantries and asked directly her husband. "So, can you now tell me why you called me so urgently that I have to leave Lulu and Nunna behind?" Charles ordered his knight of one to leave them alone, and once the one-eyed patch wearing man left, he answered.

"I was going to talk to you about our progress on our plan of the Ragnarok Connection." Charles replied to his wife, which was walking all around the throne room, seemingly admiring the decors of the palace. "And?" Marianne asked jubilantly, that made Charles sigh on himself, wondering how the earth did he manages to cope with his wife playful antics that was somewhat childish.

"And…we manage to find yet again another thought elevator at the South Pole. At this rate, our plans will come to fruition before a decade." Charles informed to her whilst she still roams the throne room and only replying 'I see'.

Now, the Emperor was annoyed at how Marianne acts as if this was mundane to her, if anyone that can act like that, it's supposed to be him. "I hoped you'd realize the importance of this news, Marianne, and if this one is active then we can use it and-"However, he was cut off mid-sentence when Marianne responded teasingly. "I know how dreadfully important this news to you my dear, and as you can see, I'm quite happy with this information you have received." And she ends this with a couple of batting eyelashes.

However, the emperor wasn't going to have another her wife's antics for today. With so, he remained stoic on their entire conversation. "I'm only wondering if you're still with us, Marianne." And Marianne stops on her tracks and eyed on of the paintings inside the room, a picture of her, Lelouch and Nunnally. _Am I that fat? _Seeing that she wasn't going to answer, the emperor takes initiative and walks behind her. But before he could speak, Marianne were once again takes the lead.

"When will you going to be part of our family portrait dear? I want Lulu and Nunna have something to have that at least has their picture of their father that gave birth to them once they are older." Before she faces him smiling in hopes that he would one day be part of their picture.

But Charles face showed no interest on this topic and replied sternly. "Once the Ragnarok Connection is complete you will not need to worry about such trivial things." Leaving her down-casted and replied with an 'oh'.

Though she knew what her husband intentions and what will happen thereafter the plan succeeded, she just wanted to become a mother to her children; someone they could look after in times of dire moments, whenever they wanted to spend some quality time with them, she would be there. She would give them the love and support they need and deserve, something she haven't receive from the past.

And it would seem that Charles caught wind of this, and tried to remedy the situation. "But maybe I will…once this whole thing is over." Making the Empress raise her morale after hearing this and smiled as wide as she can and ask for confirmation. "Really?" though a bit childish for the Emperor's taste, he was alright with this.

The Emperor reaffirms her while holding her shoulders and grin, albeit small, it was considered as a rare opportunity to see the emperor to smile genuinely, but not to Marianne. "Yes." Before taking her in a small embrace. This lasted a few seconds, but for Marianne this small moments, though showing her husband's weakness, it shown that he was still human with emotions, however, only her and few people on his inner circle knows about it and can actually see it, and when I meant few it was only her, V.V, and Bismarck and no one else.

"Well then…"Charles started after the embrace. "Well then, what?" she asked as if she doesn't know what he was implying, which in reality…she really doesn't. "Well…are you still with us in our plans?" he asked her once more, if she was still with them on their plans of killing God and possibly destroying this world without lies.

Once more her motherly instinct kicks in and she worries about her children again. "Will this benefit Lelouch and Nunnally?" she inquired to her husband making him sigh on disbelief since she knew fully well what this actually meant, and she already knows this by now since he fully explained this at the past when they asked her if she would accept this condition in the first place.

"_Well then Marianne…will you accept it? Will you join me and my brother in our quest of eradicating this world filled with lies and create a much gentler world?" A young teenager Charles zi Britannia spoke while holding out a hand to a nine-year old Marianne that was filled with scraps all over her dress and face._

"_Don't bother asking her brother, she may be worthless if things were inconvenient and I-"Victor countered his brother invitation to her, however, Marianne cuts him off while saying pompously. "I'm not worthless and I can prove that to you! If I'm given the chance to change this cruel world then I'll take it!"_

_This made Charles smiled seeing this young kid speak so determinedly reminds him about himself at her age, and Victor also knows this. "See, big brother…I think I made a wise decision." He eyed his brother that was face filled with annoyance, but quickly changed it and stride angrily away from them, leaving them with one comment._

"_She'd better be."_

_Once he was away, Marianne spoke freely and asked him discreetly to avoid Victor hearing them even though he was out of ear distance. "You know, I hate that guy." And that made the future emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire chuckled a little, "Me too, but don't tell him that." Before he offers his hand once more to her and repeated the question again._

"_So Marianne Lamperouge, will you join me on this endeavor that will surely test your will, loyalty and of course determine your fate? However, let me remind you that this path is a form of bloodshed, many will perish once we start, and you will live like no other person has ever lived. This will sentence you a life of loneliness and deception, if you wish to refuse you may. However, if you would accept it, you must accept my condition that you must obey to the plan of action."_

_Marianne was hesitant to agree on his invitation since if she were the cause of many people's suffering she couldn't bear with it. She wouldn't want any people innocent or not to be a means to an end. But if that end leads to much gentler world unlike this one, she would. So she ask him for confirmation _

"_Will you truly able to change this world?" making Charles even wonder on that. He knew that their path was long and nobody said it will be easy, but he has his brother at his side and with this girl right in front of him that that already shown true potential by fending off three adult men all by herself all thanks to her clever tactic by sending them to a trap, it was plausible, even still…as he stated earlier many will surely die, may it be their family or friends, civilians or not, people will die. However, if that was the price to pay to eliminate the deceit upon this world he would take without a shadow of a doubt. _

_But to say this in front of a nine year old girl wasn't Charles way, so he gave her a short answer with a solid 'Yes'. Without a moment of hesitation Marianne firmly clasped her hand to his and shake it, with her stating the following proud and true:_

"_I Marianne Lamperouge, accept your contract." _

Ever since then, Marianne was always at Charles' side; defending him from his enemy, taking care of his rivals and of course securing him his way to the throne. Yes she also fights with her former comrades and some of them she once considered her friend, but she fought them and if it was necessary kill them if she has to. She lied to others in order to get rid of the lies upon this world which was an irony upon itself. And whenever she was starting to doubt herself, Charles was there to reaffirms her, comfort her if he needs to, and that made their bond a lot stronger and this bond turn affectionately and that led them to their marriage.

She was brutal to her enemies, and even merciless to the ones that was oppose on their greater scheme, friend or foe. In short, she may show a friendly nature at times, nevertheless, she still held her reputation of eradicating anyone who stands on their path.

But things change when she gave birth to her children. That cold exterior she have once then, slowly diminished; that hole on her heart she thought was completed by Charles and their plan was fully placed when they arrived on her life and right now she was loved. It was something she could never explain, unless someone was to experience it themselves. But it was truly a mother's love. And this love was so powerful, that it made her doubt about her husband's plan for the first time in forever.

Though, the allegation of creating a world without lies was a concept that Marianne truly believes in and in fact has place on her heart, since she already shown how much she would pay for it, she was starting to disagree upon it if ever harms her children. Yes she did once agree on the idea of means to an end, but if that means was her children? Her own son and daughter, the ones that shown her love like no other and gave her happiness that was already due, she was having none of it.

And because of this she was already distancing herself away from her husband. Charles was close on infuriating towards his wife and asked her: "What do you mean?" Marianne, slowly but surely, pace herself away from him if things go dire.

"I mean…what would happen to Lelouch and Nunnally if we continue upon this path?" Concern written all over her face. Though he knew what his wife was already trying to say, and even knew why she was bringing this up he just gave her the definite answer for her queries.

"With this, Marianne, they will not need to worry about anything else. They can live in content knowing that we care for them. And even if they die, they will know that it was for the best. What is one's life-no make it two lives, compared to countless souls that is begging to have this world be eliminate the lies that plagues this world unto towards its inevitable destruction?!" Charles spoke tone filled with anger on his wife pacifistic view of things.

"If that two lives belongs to a mother." She countered proudly, making Charles stunned on her words. Mucking up, she advance on her assault. "Charles I know how much this means to you, but…I can't accept it. I won't go any further if this meant losing my only children." She says this while placing her soft and delicate hands towards his face, caressing him softly. "I do hope you'd understand."

For Charles, they were instances on his life that made him surrender to his opponent which was his emotions, and that was a significant for him, since he believes in idea that Logic best emotions, and that was when he was being scolded by his mother, and of course agreeing on his wife. No matter what, even if he was the Emperor of the whole world, no man can say no to his wife, especially in this case since this wife of his was the only one he truly cared and loved, since he was furious on his brother when he kills her, in another universe.

Though in his mind says that she needs to be dispose of if that is her way of thinking, he can't. In a game of chess if he was the king, then Marianne would be the Queen obviously, and when playing a game of chess, amateurs try to have their Queen to remain alive until the endgame, however, at some instances they trade Queens so they remain even. But for the professionals, at some cases, sacrificing a Queen was instrumental for the win and they even manages to win a game despite the disadvantages. In a philosophical view point, they say that the Queen is someone we hold dear in our life, may it be family friend or an object, and it is something that we cannot live without. However, for Charles, he learned to let things go. He doesn't care if he was to lose his half-siblings or his friend-if he ever has one-when it was totally necessary. It was logically correct to do so. But for Marianne's case it was extremely difficult.

In his many years to live with this woman, he learned a thing or two about her. One don't try to teach her how she dresses or acts, it's futile to do so. And two she always, ALWAYS knows best. Sometimes Charles considers dumping her, which was pretty rare for him to do so. Still, he knows that she knows he can't say no to her.

With a long moment of consideration and letting out a sigh of defeat, he gave up. "Fine…you win my dear…" it was all that he can say, and he heard his wife murmured a small thank you. But if he was to surrender, he will not going to have surrender without gaining anything in return, such as why he continued.

"However, you will now effectively be renounced as Empress of Holy Britannian Empire, so does with Lelouch and Nunnally. Meaning that you and your children would live a life of a commoner and to avoid scrutiny on my empire, I will have to change your children's memories and so is with the others."

Marianne dwell upon her husband's statement, and it was quite logical for him to do so, and it was already expected for him to create such a decision. Though she knew the life of a commoner was hard, they can manage, after all it was the life she live before. If she can survive back then, surely she can conquer it now. Besides, she has her children at her side.

_If this meant keeping them safe from harm…then I will accept it._

"I accept, your majesty" she bowed her head whilst doing so. Charles wave it off, and further speaks. "I only ask you to look for C.C on her help for the plan to continue." Since they needed to two Code Bearers to have the Sword of Akasha to fully activate.

Marianne frowned at that and replied. "I'm sorry dear, but I'm afraid C.C was has left me about two years ago, I can still talk to her telepathically via the thought elevator but I do not know her whereabouts."

Charles was livid at that but he hid it to her, and instead ordered her to find her where her last known location: Japan. Nodding, she made her final goodbyes to once her partner turned to real life partner one last time. "I guess this is it, Charles. I always thought when we separate it was when we accomplish a world that was a gentle. I guess, I was wrong…but I do hope you for the best." She smiled reassuringly and still supports him even though she declared that she back out from it.

Charles smiled on her spoke affectionately while tucking a small strand of hair behind her ears. "In a way, my dear…you have accomplished your goals." And she wondered why that was, and so he continued. "You're now living with Lelouch and Nunnally, away from the dangers of being a royal, away from the threats of the path we share. For you, this is already a gentler world."

Marianne smiled and feel the hands of her husband, though he was old, love was knows no boundaries, and she knew that at this moment, this was his way for showing it. Marianne could think many things of how a man should take care of a woman, but for her this would suffice. She just pressed her head towards her chest and muttered…'I know…'

Charles kissed her crown and they stayed like that for what could seem be forever. Afterwards, they plan things of how things would unfold, surely they would need the Geass order to handle things, and they both knew V.V would have a mix emotion on this; at one side he would be certainly glad that she was out of the board, but at the second she would be frustrated that C.C wasn't still aboard on this. They share one last goodbye, before she ordered Lelouch and Nunnally to go to their father to have their memories changed.

Charles would certainly miss her that was certain, but like a game of chess he must need to endure fighting without a Queen and manage to snatch a victory. After a while, his Knight of One Sir Bismarck walks in behind and asked him truthfully.

"Your majesty will this be advantageous to us? Letting her go, knowing all of our plans would be dangerous if she tell this to anyone." However, Charles only let out a snort doubting that possibility. "It is unlikely for her to do so, I know her too much that she wouldn't."

The knight of one didn't go any further, he would accept and respect his majesty decision on this. Besides when does his majesty created a worst decision? Never. Soon enough, the Royal Guards that was at the door presented the two royalties that will no longer be after this meeting.

"His highness Lelouch vi Britannia, 11th Prince of Britannia and seventeenth line on the Imperial throne, with his younger sister, her highness, Nunnally vi Britannia,17th Princess and eighty-seventh line on the Imperial throne." Both Lelouch and Nunnally strides towards them filled with confidence as expected to his children. Once both he and Nunnally were at the bottom of the stair case, Lelouch kneel while Nunnally curtsy.

"Hail your majesty, what will you need of us?" both said unison, though Nunnally's tone were a bit cheerful and for some it was a form a disrespect he let the four year old girl be and just walks towards them towering them. Once he was at the bottom of the staircase, they both looked up and show his eyes that turned instantly into a red crane and Charles embedded to them.

"Charles zi Britannia, engraves upon you…false memories of a false life…"

* * *

_**Seven years later…**_**Ashford Academy, Area 11. **

"_I Charles zi Britannia, engraves upon you…false memories of a false life…you will not remember being a Prince and Princess of the Realm, nor will you remember any person you've interacted on your stay here at Pendragon. Instead your new memories, is that you live a life of a commoner with your mother. You have no memories of your father or your past life. From this day forth, your names are only Lelouch Lamperouge, and Nunnally Lamperouge."_

_The Emperor of Britannia bellowed towards his now denounced children of the realm, his height towering Lelouch and his sister, and what happens next is all but blur to him…Sure enough everything he knows before were easily wiped from existence. His time at the Aries Villa, with his half-siblings like the li Britannia, like Euphy and her older sister Cornelia, Clovis' amateurish painting of them, and of course his Chess matches with his older half-sibling Schneizel el Britannia. All of it was suddenly gone, like a bubble popping. _

_Lelouch struggles to regain any of those memories; memories that he knew was the truth, it was the memories of what he truly he is and not some pretender…however, try as he might, he can't, and soon all of this memories was replaced by fake memories. This memories as the Emperor stated was one where he and his family was only living in a tiny cottage in comparison of a Grand villa like the Aries Villa. He has no connection to other Lamperouges, other than his Mother, Marianne and his younger sister Nunnally Lamperouge. And he was powerless to do something about it and can only watch in despair as if everything he loves was replaced just like that without his consent._

_NO!_

"Lulu please wake up this instant!" He heard out of sudden before receiving a rolled up paper on his back of his head. True enough the former prince quickly gets up from his slumber and eyed his assailant. The perpetrator of him disturbing his needed his beauty rest and of course his forever lingering mind was none other than his girlfriend, Shirley Fenette.

"I'm up!" Was all he could reply and everyone chuckled at his response which was almost a childish nature, something they rarely seen from someone who dwells in mannerism and of gentle stature as himself. The orange-haired girl grinned triumphantly at him and mocks at his obvious defeat. "That's for sleeping on our meeting Lulu. Honestly, you should change this habit of yours, it's not getting you somewhere…" Lelouch could only sigh at her and pretended that he acknowledges her.

_Honestly how did I end up with her again?_

"Well you did deserve that brother." He heard his younger sister, Nunnally that was sitting at a corner of the Student council, making some origami that she learned about two years now. She beamed at him and further make his situation much more troublesome for him. "You don't want to have your future wife to wake you up every time now would you? Why what if Shirley is constipated, how would you know?"

And the whole room were filled with laughter especially from their President, Milly, Rivalz the secretary and of course a small giggle from Nina from her laptop. Meanwhile, the aforementioned couple can only be bewildered at his sister's comment and screamed in unison:

"Nunnally?!"

Nunnally though only chuckled at her brother's despair and makes her way to him and gently punched at his shoulder. "Oh come on, brother I was just only teasing, that's all." Shirley sits down beside him and argued. "Still though, you shouldn't talk like that." And Lelouch, being a 'nice' brother as he is, further commented.

"And also, who taught you any of this Nunnally?" In which the young brunette just give a thinking look before raising her shoulders and replying with three words: 'I don't know' making Lelouch sigh in defeat. Rivalz, not able to contain his laughter offer a deduction.

"Maybe you can blame Milly for her behavior Lelouch, haha." In return the black haired vice-president of the student council eyed Milly that was sitting atop of a table if she had anything to do with Nunnally's behavior, that Milly quickly shrugged it off. "Don't bother taking any answer from me Lulu. You know me that I won't tell you anything." She responded with a sing-song tone.

Nunnally also buts in and added. "Milly's right brother, this is just who I am, and didn't I say that it was only a joke. Hehehe". And Lelouch he couldn't argue with that logic. Nunnally seemed to inherit their Mother's playful and trifle behavior, a stark contrast of what is Nunnally could have been if she were blind and crippled. In an another world, she is much gentle and nice, here where she still have her eyesight and can walk freely her character is drastically changes; she's much more active, talks much often and of course knows how to play other people.

However, it didn't help in a slightest when Rivalz added. "But can you imagine, Nunnally acting like Milly? Always bossing you around, teasing every now and then and acts like a perv-"but Milly and Shirley were able to cut him off in order to reduce the suffering Lelouch was having. However, the damage is already dealt with, and he did imagine what is like living with two Millys and he shivered at the thought.

Nina for the first since their meeting, commented. "That would be a sight to see." But before things could escalated any further. "Alright enough of this silly antics. Now come on we need to finish this report of all the clubs before the end of the day."

The male members of the student council can only slouch at this, and decided if they can have another way out of this. "But Prez, can we just take the rest of the day off? Can we just finish this tomorrow?" Lelouch also gets the idea of his friend and asked the same thing.

"Rivalz is right Prez, and besides I have something important things to deal with." However, Milly won't going to have any of Lelouch's trick and knew what he was up to. "When you say important things, you mean gambling? I don't think your mother would like to hear you still gamble Lelouch." To make the matters worse, Shirley also seemed to be concerned at his hobby of battling against a Noble in a 'friendly' game of chess. "You still gamble Lulu?! I thought you stop about a three months ago?" her face clearly disheartened to hear that.

To quickly remedy this situation Lelouch frantically denies all allegations that earned a small chuckle from his sister. "No-no I did stop gambling, and it's not that all!" Truth be told, the only reason why he gamble is the fact that he needs to at least help their mother to pay on the expenses they were having like electrical bills, water bills, and land payment. Though, he knew it was illegal and dangerous for him to do so, he also does this in sheer boredom, since no one in the Academy can best him in a game of chess. Also, he fears that his mother job as a part-time care taker on a nearby hospital won't be enough for the three of them, especially since they are enrolled on a private school that luckily gave them scholarship since it just so happen their mother knew the Ashford.

Milly seemed to know that it was pointless knowing what does Lelouch wanted to do this afternoon and dropped it and instead ordered them to continue on their paperwork, and if they don't she threatens them. "If we don't finish this by now, then we will finish this on the weekends!" Sure enough, they practically work like bees at the rate they were going as the papers flooded and they manages to complete in no time.

At the end of the day, they were exhausted and Milly was able to talk through their subject teachers that afternoon to excuse them for the rest of the day. The school was empty when they made their way towards the front gate. Though they have dormitories inside the school grounds some of them wants to go home when it's the weekends.

"See you in Monday guys" Nina timidly farewell at them before making her way home where they also bid their farewell at her. Rivalz followed suit. "Hey Lelouch, if you need me tomorrow, you know how to call me." "I sure am Rivalz, have a safe travel." And soon enough his blue haired compatriot was out of his eyesight.

"Well Shirley want me to walk you home?" Lelouch asked her, but she merely shakes her head and answered. "It's okay Lulu, Milly and I have something to go anyways, you can go with Nunna instead." He complied and since it was already going to be dark soon, it was safe for them to be at home when the moon is up. "All right then, just message me when you safely arrived." Before placing a small peck at her cheek.

"Don't worry about a thing Lulu, I'll take care of Shirley for you" Milly said with a playful wink before they made their way. Lelouch and Nunnally waved them goodbye, once they are away Lelouch offered them to go home already.

"Well then Nunnally, let's make our way home." The two siblings made their journey back home. They use the Train to be able to reach their destination. Their home was not that far from the Tokyo settlement, but also surrounded with plains like other Britannian citizens that was settled here at Area eleven. It was one hour ride and they take bus transit to finally reach their home that only took a fifteen minutes ride. Once they disembark the vehicle they walk on pebbled path that leads them home. Their home was a Victorian era style of architecture. It was surrounded with lushes of green fields as far as their eyes can see. Surrounded with a wooden fences, it was a perfect home for the three of them they can share. The two-story house wasn't that big nor wasn't small to accommodate them but fits just right.

Colored with yellow and red tiles on the roof and windows at the façade, for Lelouch and Nunnally, this was home. They don't need to knock who was there since it was only the three of them. Once they opened the door and let themselves in, they presented themselves. "We're home!" Sure enough their mother was already waiting at the kitchen preparing them for dinner.

"Oh children! I thought you were early?" She asked them clearly curious as to why they were late when they arrive since they arrive here commonly at five in the afternoon. "Well the Prez wanted to finish the paperwork and do some couple of errands." Lelouch answered clearly exhausted at their work for today, and lazily makes his way towards the table where he prepared the dishes for the night's dinner.

"I see…how about you Nunnally? I thought you aren't part of the student council? Why stick a bit longer?" Marianne asked her youngest child, which was making her way on her room to change. "While that is true mom, I wanted to help brother that's why I remained at the Academy." Marianne heard a small mumbling from Lelouch saying things along the lines of 'helping me embarrass myself' though she pretended that she doesn't know about it.

"Well it seems like you're all tired why don't we go eat and let's take the rest of the night off? Sounds good?" She asked them and Lelouch merely nodded as a response. Meanwhile Nunnally finishing her new clothes for the night, argued. "Can I eat later?" And that made Marianne aggravated on that comment. She won't let one day when they won't eat together as a family.

"No you can't young lady. Get down here and we are going to eat together whether you like it or not." Nunnally seemed to bicker a little but finally gives in and made her way towards the kitchen feet stomping as sign of protest, but Marianne shrugs it off. "All right I hope you find my dish quite interesting. Our meal for tonight is Spaghetti and meatloaf and something I learned from my co-workers about the dishes here in Japan Tempura!" She then unveil the food for tonight and they can smell how tasty and delicious it was, especially the Tempura. It was something that Lelouch must have inherit from their mother, they have this cooking stuff all perfectly done.

"All right everyone dig in!" Though they are not royals anymore, that doesn't mean they don't know what table etiquette is, they still show manners on the tables and knows what knives, fork, or chopstick to use on each meal. As they savor their food Marianne asked her children for today.

"Well Nunnally how's your day been? Still top of the class?" While helping her slice the Tempura on her plate. Nunnally after drinking her water says thank you and complied to her mother. "It was alright, still a top of the class since Academic is a breeze to me. But I do hope it was already over with."

Marianne was surprised to hear her say that but it was something that she knew especially since she and Lelouch acts as if school was mundane to them. "I don't want you to be like your brother Nunna…school and education is important. Speaking of which…Lelouch how was your day?" She now ask to her eldest child that was minding his own business once again.

Lelouch answered very timidly "It was alright." Making Marianne annoyed at her son's behavior, honestly this young man should know to respect towards his parent. "And is there anything you might add? Say I don't know, how about your future career?" She asked him since he was nearly close of becoming a College student and right after that he was going to have a job. Marianne doesn't want her children to jobless and have no roof above their head when they grow up.

However, for Lelouch these trivial things weren't as much important for others might say, in fact he doesn't care about his future at all. For him his life was simply ordinary to say the least. He already knows what's going to happen if he stayed on this path, he will probably finished College with a degree or something, have a high-earning job, marry Shirley if they continue on with their relationship and have a family of their own and finally die in peace. For some it was a perfect life, however, it wasn't the life Lelouch wanted. He wants something different. He wanted to change this life that was bland, he doesn't want his life all black and white, and he wants it to be colored. He seeks adventure! And he can't do that if he stayed like this. So forgive him if he acting like this towards his mother.

"I don't have anything in plan for my future, mother." Before drinking his water. Marianne only stared at her son for saying that. No plan for the future? How can he live like this? Well as a good mother she won't let that happen.

"Well you should Lelouch, if your father was here he would ask you the same thing and-"Marianne argued but Lelouch cuts her off and asked her the following: "Then where is he? Where is he when we were struggling when Britannia invaded Japan?"

"As I said before, your father died fighting here in Japan. That's the only thing you should know." Though Marianne knew what Charles did to them, she also creates a few lies herself and one of them is that their father was a soldier and died during the invasion. However, Lelouch knew better, he knew she was lying and their father wasn't a soldier as she said. But he doesn't say anything further before things goes worse.

Nunnally sensing the tension around her offered a little help. "Well how about we watch some T.V right?" And instead of hearing if they wanted she just did so, and the first thing they saw was the face of the Viceroy of Area Eleven the third prince of the Holy Britannian Empire, Prince Clovis la Britannia.

'_Greetings to all citizens of Area Elevens and of course the cooperative Elevens living with us as well. I'm beg your pardon for any family that is eating right now for this announcement concerning our beloved Area Eleven. Recently the surge of Terrorist Attacks here have been escalated and their recent activities have endangered the masses. However, fret not since we the are doing everything we can to stop this evil, with the help of the purist faction and of course our Britannian Military I know that we can eliminate these threats and-_

Lelouch doesn't want to hear any further from the prince and steps out of the table and muttered a sorry for his behavior, but his mother stops him and asked: "Where do you think you're going?" Lelouch though didn't halted on his track and only replied with one word:

"Rest"

The mother and daughter shared a few concerned look on each other and wonders if it was best to check up on him or not. They knew it was the latter. On Lelouch once arriving his room that was at the farthest on the hallway, quickly locked the room and remained the room at the dark. He removed his top-half of his uniform and crashed at his bed. His amethyst eyes stared at his ceilings and his was once again lost on his train of thought…

_I know mother is lying…about father…and about this life we are living…the question is why though?_

_What is it that she is hiding from us? _

Lelouch doesn't want to think about all of this and the more he does so, he was having a migraine. To keep him calm he goes towards the window sill and stared at the Viceroy Palace that has its light lit for all the people to see.

_I know I belong there…but why? _

If he keeps having these memories of the emperor he might go insane. But he knew what he needed, he wants to find about the truth, the truth that might lead him leaving this mundane life of his if only…

_If only I have power…_

_Then maybe I will know the truth, about my father, about my past…_

But he knew better as long he lives with his mother that was highly unlikely, so he instead smiled sadly knowing that it wasn't going to happen.

_Well I guess I must trust my mother's decision…_

_At least for now…_

_After all Mother knows best…_

* * *

**A/N: And that concludes the first chapter. Hello readers my name is F.C.C.S, and this is my second story I publish on Code Geass meaning I have already published one before and I will appreciate if you read it, since it is already complete. But if you already know that one, well then this isn't Code Geass: Rebels and Empires which was the prepared sequel for my first story. So tl;dr (Too long didn't read) This is story isn't connected to my first story and is a new story altogether. **

**I did this because of sheer boredom and my actual plan is to have Code Geass: Rebels and Empires to finish before I start this but since my first story is still not fully revised I decided to create a new story that was been in my mind ever since I wrote my first story. However, though I will not dwell much on this story since this is just an accident alright. Anyways for the FAQs**

**FAQs:**

**Q: When is the next update?**

**A: As I said before I will not focus on this story since this isn't plan at all. However, if many people will review and ask to further continue this story I will update at least twice a month. **

**Q: How long is this Story?**

**A: Since this isn't plan I won't be able to answer that. However, if this will receive positive reviews then maybe I'll create a plan from the start to end. For a definite answer though…approximately 50+ chapters.**

**Q: What is the main Pairing?**

**A: It will be Lelouch and Shirley (Since I like this ship) Though I might consider having another one on Lelouch's relationship, maybe Euphy, Cornelia or C.C I don't know. It depends on how the story goes. But rest assured this Lelouch will have more than one partner.**

**Q: What type of Code Geass Fanfic is this?**

**A: Lelouch became a Knightmare Pilot type and Swap Roles type. **

**Q: Do you accept commissioned stories? **

**A: I'm sorry but no, I don't want to create stories on others' ideas mostly because I have already a plan on my own and it would be hectic if I create multiple stories at once. **

**Q: Is this story follow the Movie Canon?**

**A: I'm sorry but no, this will instead follow the Anime Series, though I will add some moments from the three movies in this story if it beneficial to the plot.**

**All right that is it for now, but before leaving, I'm looking for a new Beta-reader to help me improve my English and so I can deliver the satisfaction that you deserve. If you want to be one, please just P.M me and we'll talk things through.**

**Anyways that's about it. As always reviews are always appreciated.**

**F.C.C.S out. **


	2. Fates Interchanged

**Disclaimer I don't own Code Geass.**

**Chapter II: Fates interchanged**

* * *

In order for Charles to accomplish the plan that his former wife and Empress, Marianne, planned for capturing C.C in exchange for her titles and so is with their son and daughter he must make them disappear though discreetly is not the exact term; making an Empress of an Empire that controls the 1/3 of the World to suddenly vanish from out of nowhere is not an easy feat, especially since the Empress made herself a celebrity among the commoners-except the Nobles of course-so all eyes was on her even to her children. However, it wasn't that hard for Charles since he was an Emperor. Besides he has some helping hands as well, and that is the Geass Order that he and his brother controls.

If someone will talk about her they will be silenced right away. Silencing someone is an easy task for a King or an Emperor since no one would dare challenge his authority, so that will take care of his Military that will doubt about her Majesty's sudden disappearance. Next, the nobles hated his wife so they will most likely be glad that she's out of the halls of the Pendragon Palace and utter a 'good riddance' remark at her no doubt. So the only thing that will plague his plans for making his family be forgotten is the Citizens of the Holy Britannian Empire and the other families Marianne acquainted with for the past years. And that proves to be troublesome for Charles to handle.

Though the former can be easily solved by faking the death of Marianne and her children, which he will do, the latter is quite a pickle I'm afraid; Charles has at least five Wives and many mistresses on his bed. His sons and daughters are over dozens, some of them are already old enough to deduce something isn't quite right, and the worst part is that every single one of them is acquainted with his wife one way or the other, may it be good or bad view towards her and the whole vi Britannia family. That's where the Geass Order comes in and help with this troubling situation.

The Geass Order do the dirty the works of the Empire, but not the thug-like dirty works, no. They helped the Emperor in achieving their ultimate goal which is to successfully pull off the Ragnarok Connection via the Sword of Akasha to kill God thus eradicating the lies that plague this world. Prominent members of the Geass Order is the Knight of One himself Sir Bismarck Waldstein, Nebiros (Rolo) and many others. Formerly it was under the directorship of C.C, but now it is under V.V's rule and presumably under the Britannia's influence.

Though Charles has a Geass where he can alter memories and creates new ones he would certainly need help for bringing all the ones that Marianne has befriended and/or has a connection with her. Starting of course to the li Britannia where his second eldest daughter is there acting as Captain of the Royal Guard of his wife, Second Princess of the Realm, Princess Cornelia li Britannia before he proceeds with Euphemia li Britannia.

Such is why Charles ordered one of his Royal guards to summon the aforementioned princesses of the realm to rewrite their memories with the vi Britannians. _It will be difficult after them though…_Pondered the Emperor, and for good reasons. He started with the li Britannians since, from his former wife nagging, the li Britannians spent their time with them almost explicitly that some considered cannot be separated. However, that was the easy part, from there he will need to rewrite another one of his spawn. Clovis can be easily manipulated since that boy in terms of intellect is only above the mediocre prince, Prince Odysseus however, not high as Lelouch nor Schneizel.

Speaking of which, that is where his problem arose. Schneizel, unlike his other sons and daughters, is much mature, wiser, and most of all dangerous than the rest. Though Lelouch could prove troublesome he is still young, unlike Schneizel that almost an adult and already shown that is already capable of leading others, especially in politics. His Geass may prove useful to him, it does not solve any problems that may arise sooner rather than later. If they begin questioning about the sudden-and abrupt-death of the vi Britannians, Schneizel, even if his memories rewritten may be able to uncover this whole affair.

_We need to plan this more carefully than we thought…_

He needed to plan this thing out more thoroughly without any holes to be able to snitch by the ones who will investigate the death of his fifth wife and her children. However, as he pondered the necessary things he needs to do to have this plan set into motion, his older, yet a bit of annoyance, older brother barges through the throne room.

"I've noticed you summoned your spawn…Charles. Why is it though?" V.V stated while walking towards him. Charles doesn't need to answer that question, he knew very well that he can get that himself, he was only taunting him that was it.

Sensing that he will not get any answers from his younger brother he changes tactics. "What about your precious Marianne?" and that prove to be effective since he pulled a chord in Charles' strings. "What of it?" Retorted albeit menacingly. To which V.V smirked triumphantly at this.

"Oh, nothing…I've heard you wanted to see her talk about the latest Thought Elevator that was discovered. I'm here to know her opinion about it." There was also another reason for this though, V.V has some bad tides with her-almost everyone actually- and hearing every thought from their potential enemies in the future will be productive and can be exploited. Also, it was his pet project, to begin with, and something he always held very dearly.

"She answered…in her typical, Marianne way…brother." Charles answered twisting the truth to his brother. "Of course she would." Was only his reply though he assumed that would be her only response, and it was starting to irritate him. From the beginning he always dislikes that girl, he always wondered as what Charles sees that he cannot and even understand as to why he recruited her in the first place. Sure she showed prowess in a Knightmare frame, but that was it. It wasn't anything special. Heck, they even have one that is on her same level, which was Bismarck Waldstein!

The only thing that makes him tolerate that girl was the fact that she had a contract with a Code bearer other than him and coincidently, it was something they will need to activate the Ragnarok Connection. So, for the past decades, he works with his brother, Bismarck, and of course Marianne to successfully pull-off their plan even if he hates it. If it wasn't for C.C disappearance and add to the fact that the only one that has a connection to the other code bearer was her, then he would almost certainly at some point in time-kill her. Though his brother will be overwhelmed by this, his sure that he will mostly keep at himself, since no one's really gone. They can still talk to them inside the Sword of Akasha. And if they manage to kill God, then they would simply return them from the dead, though in one single will.

However, V.V knew that there is something that his younger brother wasn't telling him, and he wasn't afraid to ask what it is since he was the older of the two, even though he was much younger looking than Charles and the latter is the Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire. "Need I remind you that I hate liars Charles. There is something you are keeping from me and it bothers me to think that my younger brother will stab me in the back like this." V.V continued now a few meters away from him. Only he and no one else can get this close to the Emperor without any Guards to intervene since he has the authority and unknown power that the guards afraid to know.

Charles wasn't a child now, so he shouldn't be intimidated by him. However, he has a point. Sooner or later he will found out about him and his wife's plan. The Emperor decided that it was for the best to fill in with his older brother about the plan.

"You are right brother, I do have something that I need to share with you."

"I'm listening." In so, Charles explained the convoluted plan of theirs, along the way true to his words V.V remained silent and listen to him. The brothers remained like that for a few minutes before they break their conversation. V.V was filled with mixed emotions on this: on one hand, the thought of having that bastard of Marianne to be sent away from this place to fetch the last missing ingredient is something the code bearer would certainly accept. However, the execution for this is rather…grim, to say the least.

Charles wanted to have his entire family-or at least the ones Marianne and her children acquainted with in the past to have their memories be rewritten entirely, so they don't have any connection with any of the vi Britannians, if and that's a big if, if ever they were to resurface back to the world of Kings and Queens, or if someone started investigating about the sudden disappearance of the undeniably the most popular family in the Pendragon Palace.

V.V pondered about this for a minute until he reached a valid conclusion for his brother's and his wife plan. "Well brother,…what do you think of it?" Asked the Emperor to him, with his back turned away from him. V.V faced back at his younger brother and responded to him. "To be honest it is a well thought out plan…however,"

"However…"

"It has one single flaw…" Eager to know what could be a hinge on this plan Charles urged for his brother to continue with his explanation. "However, using your Geass to rewrite their memories is a blunder if I say so myself."

Insulted at this, though Charles hid it expertly and quickly, he could only mutter: 'How so?' V.V snickered at this. "Oh, Charles…young Naïve, Charles…in Chess do you want to have your officers to be sacrificed early on?" V.V questioned him as he makes his way to a nearby Chessboard that was already setup. It was only getting started with the White using a king's pawn opening. Rarely as he sees Charles used as this opening since for him, philosophically, it was the idea for the King to remain guard at all time; he never was an aggressive one between the two and most often uses a Queen's pawn opening or his favorite the English opening. _Still learning are you, Charles? _Though he would accept this chance and confront the pawn with his pawn. Charles also came by to the Chessboard and accept his brother's game.

"Blitz Chess?" He asked Charles only nodded to the game mode they both enjoy and always played. He moved his Knight so that he can eat the pawn that was blocking his, though the game was still young, V.V already knew what Charles response was. "Tell me, Charles…what good is your Knight if it has no motivation?" Which also moved his Knight that mirrors Charles'.

"Please pray tell my dear brother, what is a knight, without any motivation?" as Charles took the pawn that was adjacent to his brother's knight. V.V remained silent not because he doesn't know what his next few moves was, rather wondering if his brother was that naïve not knowing the answer. "A knight is a great asset yes…but." Instead of taking the pawn of his brother, he used his other knight to be placed at a tile that can be easily eaten by the white Knight. "If it has no motivation, then it can be easily exploited."

Charles has mostly focused on the game rather than his brother's preaches and was rather stunned with his move. _Is he toying me? _Logically he ate his brother's knight. V.V however, wasn't fazed with this, even if his brother was a pawn up and his queen placed in Check he was instead focused on giving his brother a lesson. "You see brother…unlike you, I know what makes a Knight strong; regardless if the battle was lost, he can still fight if he has something to root upon." Then he captured that knight with his Pawn and the game continues.

"I still don't understand what you are trying to say, my dear brother…" Charles stated before he safeguards his pawn that was threatened by the black knight with his pawn forward. "Rewriting your family's memories while may solve your problem, it will diminish the effectiveness of your pawns in your game." As he placed his bishop in front of the pawn that taken the white knight earlier. Charles chuckled at this and retorted. "You're the one who doesn't value any of his knight, brother." Placing his bishop threatening the lone knight.

For Charles he was on the clear, if he tried to be aggressive and take his pawn he will take his Queen if he tried to save his knight he will have the upper advantage in the long run. _This is checkmate_ V.V thought to himself and placed a devilish smirk on his face and then stated to his brother: "But this brother is where you and I are unalike." Taking his pawn with his black knight and in response as he thought earlier taken his black Queen. V.V remained on his assault and checked his king with his open Bishop.

"If you rewrite their memories you're removing the connection that gives them strength, what gives them motivation, the will to fight. The only logical move and the only move for his king to take was placing it forward. "You only want to consider yourself never did you consider the needs and will of others. And someday that will be your downfall." V.V finally made the final nail to the coffin and placed the other Bishop to trap the king and win the game. "Checkmate."

"Stafford Gambit…how foolish of me not to see it." That was the younger brother's response to him and he was right. During the game, he only thinks logically that would be beneficial for him and not for others. And his brother exploited it; unlike his brother V.V understand how a bond is very much powerful and what it can do if it was severed. A prime example of him talking to Suzaku revealing Lelouch's Geass in an alternate universe, he knew that Suzaku at that moment was at a loss of Euphy's life and he exploited him, making the white knight of Britannia flew in rage and track down Lelouch.

However, it wasn't only Suzaku, he controlled others as well: Rolo, Cornelia, and even his brother once upon a time. He knew what will happen if someone was so full of hatred due to some unexpected event that tore their hearts in two, and the rage and will of that someone, if they can manipulate it, will be dangerous. Charles soon enough what his brother was getting at and asked him. "So, what are you suggesting then?"

V.V paced his way towards the door while his brother followed behind him. "Instead of rewriting their memories Charles keep it as it is, then once Marianne and her children 'die'…you can use their grief and turned it into hatred."

"What about the Cornelia? She is the captain of Marianne Guards, after all, she will suspect something amiss." Charles questioned him to his brother. "Use your imagination brother." They were near the entrance of the throne room when V.V faced his brother and bid his farewell. "I hope this plan of yours will work Charles. I'm counting on you." Before he left the room without a moment too soon.

Charles didn't need to develop a plan since he didn't become an Emperor if he cannot create an elaborate plan out of thin air that's for certain. So he returns to his throne and recalled every guard at his disposal to be on guard as if nothing happened.

_Well then…I should tell Marianne about this change of plans later…Right now I'll deal with my child first…_

A few minutes later the young Cornelia stepped into the throne room and did what Lelouch and his younger sister had done a few hours earlier, and kneeled at the feet of his throne and bowed. "Hail your majesty! You have summoned me." Cornelia proudly proclaims as any soldier would. Charles however, dismissed her proper manner and get on with it.

"I want you to do something for me. And its utmost importance for it to be fulfilled." When Cornelia heard the last lines she quickly faces her father about this task that was given to her.

"What is it, father?" Her tone filled with determination knowing whatever the emperor was to give to her she can easily accomplish it with flying colors.

"I want you to double the guards…of Aries Vila." Hearing the name of the House where she was stationed at Cornelia was stunned at this. _Why would father want the Aries Villa to be heavily protected?... Unless…_Cornelia has an idea on her mind, but afraid to dismiss it, instead, she asked for the question that she feared the answer was…

"Why is it though father?"

"There is a reason to believe that Aries Villa…" She held her breath and waited for the dreaded answer…

"Will be attacked."

* * *

**Two days after the meeting…**

After her meeting with her father, Cornelia doubled the protection of the home of her favorite siblings and where she was stationed at, the Aries Villa. The guards are changed every four hours, the staff was replaced with new ones, all of which was examined by her. The gates have all of the scanners the Empire can manufacture, the guards were not just double but tripled. Cameras were littered all over the House, not a single inch cannot be seen. It was so overprotective on its security that it was a buzz from the media and stated that this treatment was bias towards the vi Britannians since they were the only one who has that kind of security while the other family has none of these.

For Cornelia however, she doesn't care about what the media think, heck she doesn't care what the nobles or other of her half-siblings think about this. _All I care about is the safety of her majesty and Lelouch and Nunally! _Currently, she was on her way back from the Pendragon Palace back to the Aries Villa.

However, what's odd was the fact it has been two days since she saw the vi Britannians and she was starting to worry about them. _I wonder where they could be…_though she asked the Emperor and the others about this, they say that there was nothing to worry about since they were off for a diplomatic mission. The only frustrating thing about this was that she wasn't aware of this sudden news until they were now going to be back today.

It would seem that two days ago that they were secretly flown from Pendragon to their designated location that was also been uninformed to her. She would punish those responsible for the information given to her on very late notice if it wasn't for the Emperor's statement that the mission of the vi Britannian was to be remained classified that even she shouldn't know about. Also, there was this rumor that the villa was to be attacked that sent the second princess of the realm to be on edge.

However, she can relax now since she was informed that the royal family had arrived in the Villa. And right now she is talking to one of her subordinates which were Jeremiah Gottwald to check the family. "What is the status of the Royal Family, Lieutenant Gottwald." She Asked the Teal haired man in the screen of her limousine. The Lieutenant Saluted to her and answered. "They have just arrived, your highness. They are said to be in the living room to rest a bit." Cornelia even if had confirmation still needs to secure them. "I want to have guards inside Gottwald, no one can go in or out until I arrive. Understood?"

"Yes, your highness!" Cornelia though breathed a sigh of relief for a moment thinking that her two day nightmares were about to end. _At least I can tell to Euphy that she can play with Lulu and Nunna tomorrow…_and that thought of having all three of them playing together makes her happy, which was surprising for someone who joined the military like Cornelia.

However, fate played cruelly towards her since before they were to be disconnected there was a loud explosion from where was Jeremiah was located and the screen went blank. Cornelia didn't need to think of what it was and relied upon her instinct of what happened. And it sent shivers on her spines. "Step on it! " She sternly ordered the driver and the driver complied twice as fast. They drive recklessly narrowly passing the pedestrians and the traffic along the way. It was at least ten minutes from Pendragon to Aries Villa, but at this rate, it will be like two minutes.

But two minutes wasn't enough. In two minutes she could lose the Aries Villa, in two minutes she could lose her majesty, in two minutes she could lose Lulu and Nunna alongside the happy memories they have done with them. _NO! I won't allow it! _She hopes against all hope that she must be able to reach it on time to save them…

But it was too late.

When she arrived black smoke rose from the roof of the Villa, and the guards scattered all over it trying to put it out. She didn't wait for the limo to park and instead quickly get out as fast as she can and ran towards the blazing flames from once she called home. There she saw the bruised Jeremiah Gottwald being tended and asked the man who was in charge while she was away.

"What happened?!" She bawled at the man and her face filled with tears, possibly from what was happening or at least what will happen. Jeremiah though ignored it and used his entire energy and stand. "It was an explosion your highness…it came from the inside…" Cornelia feared to ask but did so anyway. "And their majesties?"

Jeremiah's face went pale and was unable to answer and looked away from her. Cornelia was stunned. She didn't believe this, NO she won't believe this lies _NO I'M SURE THEY ARE FINE, I JUST KNOW IT! _And without a second too soon, she charged towards the blazing flames. "No your highness, it's too dangerous!" Jeremiah pleaded but it was futile. Cornelia ran past the man and woman who were being carried away from the fire and those who were going to put it out. The Fire department would at least take another three minutes to respond, but at that point, she should start digging graves for their corpses since she knew that nobody can survive this fire, not at this rate.

But she still pressed on until she reached the entrance of the Villa, those twin doors once opened that makes her fill giddy inside and excited whenever she knew that she will able to play with her siblings again. She made her way while covering her mouth and was about to turn the knob to unlock it until she heard "No princess don't open it-" But it was too late, the slight opening of the door caused a backdraft and made another explosion causing the princess to be thrown away. It was a miracle though that she has no injuries from that encounter, and when she regained consciousness, all she can see was flames…eating away all of her joys, and her precious memories with her siblings Lelouch and Nunnally, and of course from her idol that she aspires to become…Marianne.

_No! I-I…I failed you, my lady…_

"I failed you…"

* * *

**Area Eleven 2017 a.t.b.  
**_**Kyoto House, Mt. Fuji **_

Mount Fuji once stood as Japan symbol for prosperity, serenity, and beauty until the Britannia attack the island seven years ago. Now, Mount Fuji was only the remnant of the Eleven's old country ideals, dream, and of course freedom. However, it was also ironic since within the volcano is filled with rich ores of Sakuradite that powers almost everything, especially the Knightmares that are being used throughout the world. It was because of this bounty, other country sought to claim it for themselves, and Japan which was under the notion that they won't take any aggressive action against them, take this in a peaceful approach. But, as history had written, Britannia is not a passive nation, rather an aggressive one.

The Britannia attack the unprepared and stunned Japanese with all of her might, and brought a new generation of modern warfare which was the Knightmares that is now common today. And the rest is history. Japan was renamed Area Eleven, and her people were also proclaimed as numbers. While the Britannia spoiled the riches of old Japan, the Japanese suffered the consequences from their invaders and forced to live in a rotten world that once held beauty. In seven years, the Elevens suffered the wrath of their Britannian masters, for years they forced to fight to survive, pleaded to have shelter, slept with other men to get at least something to eat and some take drugged themselves just to relive the past…all in all there was no more hope to bring back the old Japan…

_But I can it bring it all back._

Though some lost hope, others resisted this oppression and has a flame of hope and desire still burning alive within them, and those people are the Japan Liberation Front or JLF for short. Britannians viewed them as nothing more as mere rebels, insurgents that must be eliminated, terrorists that wreak havoc to their 'glorious' nation, but not to the Japanese. For the Japanese people, they are their last hope; they are the ones that if a group of people who can restore Japan and bring it back from its former glory then it will be them. And the Japanese people can surely root them since the one who is leading them is none other than the son of the last prime minister of Japan: Suzaku Kururugi.

Suzaku Kururugi, though young which he was at the age of seventeen, had already enough experience and certainly the drive for him to take this such a position that should be at the hands of those who are capable like General Katase, however, his father insisted that he must lead this revolution if they were to take back Japan again. The former still agreed with the late Prime minister and taught the young brunette about everything he needs to know about combat and what its take to be a leader.

The seventeen-year-old brunette clad in an old Japanese officer uniform which was an olive palette sat in crossed leg and had his eyes closed as if meditating-a common habit he learned from his teacher lieutenant Colonel Kyoshiro Tohdoh also known as the 'Miracle worker of Itsukushima'. Right now they were in a meeting discussing supporting and giving resources on small groups that are fighting against Britannia and…it wasn't going well.

"As I said before 'The Blood of the Samurai' is the one we should prioritize and help them in their efforts of fighting back against Britannia. And if we get lucky, unite with them. If that happens, then the Prince and his military is no match against our number here in Tokyo settlement and all over the Kyoto region!" Bellowed an elderly man named General Josui Kusakabe, and his supporters also voiced their reason for this to be the right decision.

However, not all of them agree with them, and such a person was the teacher of Suzaku, Tohdoh himself. "If we help 'The Blood of the Samurai' then we risk ourselves of getting the attention of the entire Britannian Military. And as much as I hate to say it. We are not prepared to take them on yet. I suggest we wait until the storm has passed." And this triggered the General for the Colonel's insolence and had the nerve to talk back against him even though he was the higher ranking between them.

"Why you! You're just a coward Tohdoh!" Growled the General standing up and ready to draw his Katana and assault the aforementioned Colonel. The Colonel's men stand guard and readied their weapons if necessary if things get worst. Meanwhile, Tohdoh didn't even flinch by the General's action and instead closed his eyes to avoid any eye contact with his assailant. The General gritted his teeth at the Colonel's passiveness and was moments away from exploding in anger and finally draw his Katana.

But before things could escalate in something much dire, their second in command, General Katase Tatewaki stood up and ordered them: "That's enough! Kusakabe please restrain yourself. It is not proper conduct of someone in your rank!" And sure enough, the General complied and calm himself down, albeit reluctantly as he did so. General Katase sighed a relief as the tension died down, and proceeded with the meeting.

"Though you both brought excellent opinion, let us hear what our commander would like to say." Gestured to Suzaku in spite of what was happening around him remained silent and listen to them. Suzaku slowly open his eyes and when they see his emerald eyes like his father's they stiffened since it was the eye that was filled with pure focus, commitment, and sheer will. The once bright eyes of the young boy who grew up with his father and played with his cousin Kaguya Sumeragi was long gone, and its absence was this man. A man who has only one goal…Destroy Britannia.

However he wasn't strategically genius as Tohdoh or is a capable leader as his father, but one thing for certain, he was a warrior. And a warrior will not go down without a fight. But for this moment they needed a leader, and Suzaku will give them one.

Suzaku eyed the room first to see if they are now listening to him, and when he was certain that they are he spoke. "I've already made a decision…we will use both of your plans." And that causes murmur around the table and General Katase silenced them down. "Settle down!" As the whispers on the young Generals suggestion died down, he continued. "Instead of giving aid on 'The Blood of the Samurai' faction, we will instead give aid for the smaller groups instead, especially near the Tokyo Settlement. That way we will avoid any attention from Britannia." And this time around all he can see was a mixture of nods and yesses.

Seeing them content he ordered: "Well then…this meeting is now adjourned." And with that, he finally ended the meeting. One by one they all disperse, until it was only he and his teacher, Tohdoh. Tohdoh like his student remained silent and his eyes closed, and once he assured his Four Holy Swords that they should go on without him, they complied and left the two. Once he sensed that no one else was inside the room he acknowledged his student. "I wonder, Kurururgi…who is this small faction that you intend us to help?" In which Suzaku instead stood up from where he was sitting from and made his way towards the large glasses overlooking the city beneath them. Tohdoh followed behind his student making him comply with his question.

"It's a small group within the Shinjuku Ghetto inside the Tokyo Settlement named Kozuki Group. We will give them our intel about the supposed poison gas that the Britannians are producing and ask them to take it from them. And we can make a statement from there if they manage to pull it through since they can strike directly to the heart of Tokyo Settlement, which is the Viceroy Palace." Suzaku answered his tone with malice along the way, and his teacher caught wind of this. Though Tohdoh was proud that his student was maturing, he didn't like what Suzaku was turning into, and he was afraid that if this continue…then his hands will be filled with blood. Not just from his enemies…but innocents as well.

"Thread carefully…young Kururugi. The path of bloodshed you seek is something you need to avoid. Your fate is not like this, your fate is-"However, he was cut-off mid-sentence by Suzaku and the teen chuckled at his teachers musing about fate. "My fate was already sealed seven years ago…when I saw the bombs flashing on my eyes when I heard the cries of our people desperately seeking someone to save them…and when I saw my father fought until he draws his last breath…So no, you're wrong Sensei…I do know my fate. I also know what path I setting myself upon and what its consequences will be." Before he eyed the city that below that should have been under the Japanese flag. Now…it instead raise the flag of Holy Britannian Empire.

"And I'm fully prepared for it…"

_It was two days since the Holy Britannian Empire declared war in the land of the Rising Sun, Japan, the Prime Minister ordered a do or die assault against the Britannians. Suzaku who was outside the room of his father listened as his father ordered an all-out assault against the Britannians. _

_"Yes…I want every capable men and woman to take up arms. We will attack them head-on. And those who won't comply will be executed. Also-" But as soon he was seen by his son Genbu Kururugi stopped and ended the call. "Suzaku…what are you doing here?" _

_The young boy was so frightened that his whole body quivers just from what was happening and right now he is extremely terrified as to why his father was acting like this. "I-I'm, I'm scared…" he muttered with teary eyes and quickly race to his father to embrace him. The Prime Minister could only feel sorry for his young son, and embraced him as well and comforts him._

_"There…there son. It's alright….I'm here…I won't leave you…"He stated to his son that by now stopped crying. "Do you promise?" Asked Suzaku, using his pleading but cute emerald eyes. And the two shared eyed contact for a moment until Genbu finally answered. "I promise." Suzaku then goes back and embraced him as if he was afraid of letting go, and Genbu can only return the gesture._

_After a few moment, Suzaku finally let go and asked another question to his father."Father…why do we need to attack against Britannia? Mother said that we can solve this without anyone dying." Genbu can only smile sadly since he needs to give Suzaku one harsh truth: That in this world…not everything can be solved with talks between two nations._

_"I'm afraid…Suzaku that it's too late for that. Britannia is a cruel empire that ravishes anyone who stands in its way. And the one who is leading them can be considered as the Devil himself. That is why we need to stop them…because they are the bad guys." But Suzaku back then was naïve and won't believe this notion._

_"But they can still change right father? Not all of them are like am I right?" His eye filled with hope. Hope that Genbu must extinguish before it will lead his son into his downfall. "Those only works in fictional stories Suzaku…an evil person will never change, at least not entirely in the real world. Remember that." But like his father, Suzaku was persistent and remained steadfast and didn't believe him._

_"No, it's not true! It can't be true!" Before Genbu can scold his son with his foolish beliefs his teacher Tohdoh barges into the room. "Sir, Britannian Soldiers within the perimeter. I'm afraid that I must escort both of you out of the compound. " However, Genbu refused the offer of his closest friend and instead ordered him something else._

_"No…I want you to get Suzaku out of here…leave me." "But sir-" "That's an order…"Tohdoh saluted to the prime minister and gestured Suzaku to take his hand and leave. But Suzaku won't allow it. "No! I won't leave you father!" Genbu kneeled down and made his final parting words to his only son. "Suzaku…you will do great things in this world. The future of Japan is now in your hands…I'm entrusting you with this. Can you promise me that you will do it? Can you defeat Britannia?" Suzaku with tears showing can only nod. "Good…Tohdoh take care of him." Before Suzaku was carried by Tohdoh and ran away…_

_The last thing I saw was my father, being gunned down by the Britannians…it's just prove to show how cruel the Britannian Empire really is _Suzaku grimaced the image of his father that on his last dying breath went on without conceding from the Enemy. "Colonel, make our way to our new base of operation in Mount Narita." Ordered Suzaku as he knew that this place was under the Kyoto house. Tohdoh complied to him and answered with 'hai' before leaving the room.

Suzaku remain as he is fully determined by what he is about to do. _I promise father…I will destroy Britannia! _Suzaku vowed before leaving the room. It mark of Suzaku's fate change and from the boy he once was long gone. He now only believes of one thing and that is Britannia and those who support them is the enemy. The sole reason for this sudden change is that he saw what Britannia had done to his people which was suffering and that was enough for him to take up arms to obliterate them all.

Or rather…there is no prince that shown him that not all of them were evil…

* * *

**Ashford Academy**

Lelouch and his best friend Rivalz were on their way to the Student Council meeting for yet another one of Milly's attempt to make his life miserable, and she does that with paper works. _I just hope that I can escape this…_Their silent walk was interrupted when Shirley butts in. "Lulu!" Hearing his name by his girlfriend was enough to put a stop on Lelouch's track and turn around to meet her.

"Shirley? I thought you have swimming class at this hour?" He asked her since apparently according to his sister Nunnally 'It's the job of a boyfriend to keep tabs at his girl whenever or wherever.' And she also stated that he needs to know what Shirley was up to since she may-based on her own words-cheat on him. But Lelouch doubts that will ever going to happen.

"Oh yes, but I asked my Coach to leave early for today." And Lelouch only replied with an 'I see…' Seeing that he was in a 'bad' mood, Shirley tried to cheer him up. "So Lulu, I was going to ask you…what are you going to do when Milly announce this up and coming family day event?" The Family day event was a party created by Milly in order to quote on quote connect the parents with their children. However, Lelouch knew the actual reason. It was simply Milly's way of avoiding those suitors that she was set up by her family that was all.

"Also…what happen to your father?"

"Huh?"

Lelouch was in deep thought that he cannot hear what Shirley was saying making her pout and asked again. "I said what happen to your father? I mean, I know that your mother is going to come for the event sure…but, you never tell me about your father before." She asked rather sincerely. It also didn't help that Rivalz wanted to know as well.

"Yeah, bro. What happened to your dad? Is he on the homeland or something?" Though Lelouch wanted to avoid this topic since he just forgets about it this morning after thinking the same thing last evening with his family, he knew that he can't keep the secret all the time. So, he instead gave the answer the same answer his mother had told him.

"My father died during the war…that is all I can say."

"Really, he fought here in Area-Ouch" Rivalz was punched by the arm of Shirley because she knew that look Lelouch was making. It was a look that says 'I don't want to talk about it'. So they just made their way to the student council room without saying a word.

_But that's a lie…_

Or at least Lelouch hopes it does.

* * *

**A/N:****Sorry for the long wait. I do hope that this will make it up for the four-month-long wait. But I did state that I will not focus on this story since it wasn't even planned. But learning that you guys wanted for me to continue, I might be going to finish this. Anyways I hope any questions you asked was answered on this chapter.'**

**Also, I cannot promise you when is the next chapter will be published because I'm nearly through High school and nearing college and to be blunt, I'm getting tired of writing as of now. It's just that I don't have any more motivation that is all. **

**Anyways still searching for a beta-reader if anyone is interested.**

**As always please read and review.**

**F.C.C.S out.**


	3. Eve of a Demon's reborn

**Disclaimer I don't own Code Geass**

**Chapter III: Eve of a Demon's reborn.**

* * *

Kallen was trying her hardest to hide the pain that she was struggling inside of her, the death of her older brother Naoto truly made not just the red-head, but the group that he founded, to be on grief. The Kouzoki group, or the name her brother proudly named, truly lost a great leader. A leader that can never be replaced. Or so she thought. Ohgi, Naoto's second in command, take the mantle as the leader of this band of rebels, albeit reluctantly as doing so. Kallen protested that she must be the one that take over command of her brother's group, but as Ohgi said: '_You're too young.' _While that was true, it didn't stop the young girl to fight for Japan's freedom since her teenage years. Now seventeen, she still fought besides her comrades, but at this point, she will call them as her family. Even though one of them truly annoys her-Tamaki-she still loves them that she will do whatever it takes to save her.

But how can she if all the missions that her brother tasked for her, even Ohgi, was covert operations? Yes it would be vital for intelligence and reconnaissance was still a dangerous as any operations, still, Kallen spent years training for combat, so much so that her brother let her even pilot a Knightmare. Though she just now realized that her brother lets her practice them in order for her to be occupied whilst her brother and his friends planned something against the Britannia. But when the day her brother died, she was hopeless, she couldn't defend, heck she wasn't even there when it happen. Such is why she promised herself that she won't let anyone die on her hands.

_This is better be worth it…_

Currently Kallen Kouzuki-rather Statdfeld- can be seen inside the halls of Ashford Academy, a high school located at the Tokyo Settlement, with her so called 'friends'. The once strong willed and determined character that her brother knows of, was hiding in her façade of sickly and timid nature in order for the other students won't be suspicious of her. She was in this ordeal since Ohgi insisted that she's still young and school was much important as fighting against the Empire. Though she can understand that, it's the fact that she has to live with her wretched of a step-mother while her real mom struggles and be a slave for her master that frustrates the young girl so much. So, she's stuck here, pretending to be someone else, while her friends was there putting their lives on the line.

_But it won't be too long…_

An anonymous tip was sent to her group 2 weeks ago, and that anonymous tip came from none other than surprisingly the JLF. It truly shocked the entire group to know that the largest anti-Britannian movement is backing them up and even recognizing their group even though lately they were currently off radar. The only thing Kallen assumed why they were backed by the JLF is because of their last major encounter with the Britannian that cost her brother's life. And it stings just remembering it but she understand why the JLF would choose them than any other group. Unlike other factions like Blood of the Samurai, they are rather flexible than any of them. Yes their unit is composed no more than ten men, the Kouzuki group is agile, and easy to go underground since they are small. Also there was the fact their location was in the heart of Japan, the Tokyo Settlement, strategically a surprise attack would be beneficial if they launch an attack straight to the heart.

But it wasn't even a surprise attack that the JLF sent them, or even a collaboration of the two factions to land a devastating blow against to the Empire. No, instead they gave them a tip about a biological weapons that the Britannian are experimenting and from the sources they've gathered it would be used in the Ghettos that housed almost all Japanese, and their group. They ask what to do with this information only for the JLF to never respond. _It was a test _Kouzuki assumed and Ohgi and the rest was well-aware of it. Even though the JLF was the largest faction in the entire Japanese peninsula, well-equipped, and was considered the hope of bringing back the old Japanese regime, they are composed of former military leaders of the old Japan, they won't just help any rebel factions just because they saw that this group was able to fight back against the Britannia. They'll need proof that they can get the job done.

It was obvious what the JLF are expecting them to do with their tip and that's to retrieve whatever was that biological weapon that the Britannia are experimenting and take it from them. Now it was clear why they were picked for this covert operation. Aside from their location and low amount of men, it was meant that they were expendable. If she thinks about it clearly the JLF can do this on their own, however they choose them, a small rebel faction that even the Britannian government doesn't know about or even cared. They were being used.

_Even so…_

While that was true, the prospect of getting the recognition of the JLF and possible alliance between them was too hard not to accept it. And let's not forget the fact that if they won't do this hundreds, or maybe thousands of Japanese lives will be lost. So, after a long hour of deliberation and arguing-mostly Tamaki-they finally agreed, albeit reluctantly. But once this is all over, they are going to ask for the JLF to help them and possible alliance with the two groups, and to treat them as equal not just an expendable unit that they can dispose of. With so, they responded to the JLF that they will accept their mission provided if they were successful the JLF will aid them in their future endeavors. The latter complied and gave them all the necessary information that they will need. From routes, security personnel, and even the people who are in charge of this operation was given to them, Kouzuki group has all the data they will need.

When asked if the JLF will help on the day of their mission they declined which at this point did not surprise the young red-head. They wanted to have no trace leading back to them if they ever get caught so they are going to do this on their own. But at least they manage to give them an ace on their sleeves if things goes south: a Knightmare-to be precise a Glasgow, the same Knightmare that invaded Japan seven years ago, and now ironically will be used in liberation of Japan.

Kallen and the rest planned things out. Obviously this is a retrieval operation which would suite them since that's their specialty. And the amount of men that would be participating on this operation also works for them since it would make them much slower and much obvious to the Britannian if they exceeds more than twenty. So a small team will do. If things goes according to plan then they can get away with this without anyone notices. If not, well it would only be a skirmish that she of course can handle.

Once they are able to retrieve the weapon which was a spherical canister of poisonous gas they will give this to the JLF. IT may sound easy, but Kallen already knew from the moment she joined her brother that things never is easy, and based on her experience, not everything goes according to plan. That is why they'll need to be careful when they do this, since one small mistake will not just take one's life, but it may cost more, or worse, it may cost innocent ones, even the Britannians. Which is why Ohgi planned this to have this operation to be discreet as much as possible.

Right now, Kallen first finished one of her classes and is walking towards the rooftop of the school avoiding the glances other students while doing so. At this point of time no students came here so it was a perfect place for her to call back Ohgi and discussed the plans once again.

"…So I'll be with Nagata in the truck while the rest is…?" Kallen spoke rather dumbfounded on her phone while Ohgi listens to her. "I think I'm forgetting something…"

"You and Nagata will use the truck that holds the canister while the rest of us will clear your path. If anything goes wrong, the Glasgow is in there for you to pilot it." Ohgi replied. "The fastest route for you to take is on the freeway, at that point you should be clear." Kallen mused on this statement, even if they were clear she doubts that the Britannians will let their secret weapon fall on the enemy's hand, surely the security will be tight as ever.

"What about security? How are we going to bypass them?"

"Don't worry about them, we'll take care of that, just make sure you get that weapon out of Britannian hands."

_Still…_

As if Ohgi can sense her uncertainty he reaffirms her. "Look, Kallen don't fuss much about this. Everything's going to be fine. I know that the last time our operation was a disaster and we lost our dear friend, but this time, things will be different." Though she appreciates his comfort, it was difficult to think that everything will turn out fine, especially since this task requires their total coordination and the one they are fighting against was considered as the world super-power Country. Not only that, the Holy Britannian Empire, holds 1/3 of the world a feat they manage to accomplish thanks to their superior might in military since the introduction of the Knightmare frames.

However, just this once, Kallen would forget about that. Naoto believes 'anything is possible, if everyone works together' and even if he wasn't the one leading this operation she knew she can count Ohgi and the rest to do their best and make this operation successful and possibly without any casualties.

With this she gave a small sigh and answered back. "Right…I shouldn't worry too much."

"Just be on time tomorrow, or we just going to postpone this operation". Right before she was going to reply she heard a voice from the door. '"What are you doing here?" Immediately she hangs up her phone and face her intruder while her right arm clutches her pocket knife that her brother gave to her, but she kept it out of sight from the intruder.

Kallen can only stutter and flushed red in this awkward inconvenience. "No-nothing, I was just talking…to-to my…" Quickly remembering that right now she was talking as a Stadtfeld, not as a Kozuki, she answered in a well-mannered tone and has hint of sickness into it. "I-I was just talking to one of my maids…because I'll be absent tomorrow…since I have a doctor's appointment." Though it was an excuse for her to be part on their operation tomorrow, she dislikes the fact that she must act as a Britannian noble even outside her home.

At this point she faced who was asking her and though she doesn't know him directly she has seen him before. The man in question, which was Lelouch only shooks his head and instructs her. "Shouldn't you be in class by now?" As he goes closer towards her.

Even though he don't possess any kind of threat she still held the knife tightly. "Ho-how about you? Aren't you supposed to be in class as well?" She couldn't quite figure out who this guy is but she was already annoyed at his persistence. Lelouch just walked past her with a pensive expression and calmly laid his arms atop of the railings.

"I'm not going to a class that teaches lesson that I already know of. It is mundane and quite honestly it's becomes tiring hearing Britannia's 'rich' history." Looking at the man before her she quickly notice his amethyst eye and black hair. In this Kallen remembered who this guy was. _So this is the guy everyone keeps blabbering about…the student council vice-president…_Though she hardly knows his name she knew more about him thanks to constant barrages of her classmates gossips about the guy. Lelouch was considered the most popular boy in the campus. Even though he doesn't possess any masculinity and wasn't the most fit. His bad-boyish attitude, charisma, intellect and of course some kind of noble aura that surrounds him makes him the target every girl students crave, except of course Kallen.

But she also knew that this guy already has a significant other and she wonders whoever fallen for him why she'd chose him of all people. With this conversation, she knew that she can never get along with someone with this attitude and it makes her even more sick that almost all Britannians act just like this: Acting as if they were superior and above everyone else.

She knew it was futile talking-back against him, since he most likely counters it so she instead goes for the pacifistic approach and decided to leave. "I-I'm sorry…I-I'll be going then…" She never turn around to see what he's going to do and quietly hides her pocket knife once more.

Lelouch meanwhile remained there thinking about what he can also do for tomorrow…

* * *

**Lamperouge Household **

"_In a way, my dear…you have accomplished your goals. You're now living with Lelouch and Nunnally, away from the dangers of being a royal, away from the threats of the path we share. For you, this is already a gentler world." _

_Yes, but what about our children Charles?_

That was the sentiment of former Empress Marianne vi Britannia, now known as Marianne Lamperouge, on her husband's final statement to her before parting ways. Looking back, Marianne thought by doing this it will give her children-Lelouch and Nunnally- a normal life away from danger from the prying hands from the nobility and it did. Because her husband faked their deaths no one suspect a thing and that Charles also replaced her children's memories they were able to live their brand new life in content. But there has been hurdles along the way. Specifically when they first arrive here on Area Eleven, formerly known as Japan.

Back then, when they first arrive here they were just commoners, they have no titles to speak of, no connections whatsoever since for all the world know they were dead. It was a struggle to say the least, what's more troubling is the fact that two months after their departure from Pendragon, Britannia declared war against Japan turning the whole island peninsula into a battlefield.

Though for some living in a battlefield was a dangerous and horrifying prospect, it wasn't the case for Marianne. She was a Knights of the Round for Pete's sake! She encountered far worse than this, and survive countless battles and wars that her husband wages. Besides, if they aren't able to survive then they aren't a true Britannian. Since a true Britannian will survive. They will prevail regardless of the situation because they are strong, superior, and above all they are destined for greatness.

It was the notion her husband, the emperor, Charles zi Britannia engraved upon them. It was the notion Marianne still believes in. And if she wants to give her children the gentler world she desires then, she must remain strong, strong enough to overcome anything in their path and she succeeded. Now, seven years after they landed on this new Britannian territory they're still alive. Though they are having some setbacks here and there, what's important is that her children is living the life she wanted them to have: a simple life, away from the cruel world they once live upon.

_But for how long I can keep this up?_

The 37 year old asked herself with a sigh. Right now, she's alone on their household doing the dishes thinking about what Charles said to her seven years ago. While it was true that she wants to have her children happiness and to live a normal life it came with a condition. That condition was to track down and retrieve the one who gave her Geass: The former master of the Geass order, the immortal witch, C.C.

The last confirmed sighting Marianne was able to gather was that she was last seen here in Japan, but ever since the war broke out she lost contact with her. Though she can use her Geass to talk telepathically to her but C.C. can easily ignore her if she wants to. So, Marianne spent her last seven years pursuing her, hiding this from her children while doing so. For all they know is that she have multiple part time jobs to accommodate with their needs, but it was all a ruse. During that time she spent it pursuing C.C. It was hard considering she has no resources and has no one who will be able to help her, still, Marianne remained persistent and continue with her quest.

But it was all for naught, five years since her search began she lost any traces that will lead her to C.C. Tried as she might she lost any information of her; no clues, leads, or anything. But she presses on, since she knew if she failed on her mission, then Charles would most likely retrieve them back to Pendragon immediately.

If there was one thing Lelouch also inherited from her mother it was cunning. She was a very intelligent woman, though not on par with Charles or Schneizel, still she can hold on her own; she speculated something was up. She knew C.C. very well, though she was hard one to catch, that doesn't mean she can easily disappear all of the sudden. Her previous contracts are a testament to that. Throughout history, she has been documented, sighted, and even researched once upon a time.

_So how?_

How did she able to disappear just like that without leaving any trace of her existence? Marianne keeps thinking any possibilities onto how C.C. gone off the radar. At the end of her musing she came up with one most likely possibility:

"Maybe she was captured?"

It was hard believing such a thing since that woman has manage to outrun any of her pursuers and able to hide for a very long time, but eliminate all the impossible, the results even if improbable must be the truth. So she sticks with this hypothesis and thinks further. And the more she thinks about this the more she realized that it might be the case. If she was captured that would explain the lack of information about her last sighting and why there aren't any traces from her since her capturers might erase anything leading up to her.

"If that's the case the questions is…who? Who is able to catch C.C?" pondered Marianne all to herself. _Maybe the Order? But that's ludicrous since V.V. has no connection here in Area 11? And if Charles talk about my mission, then he'll most likely leave this to me to handle. _"So if not the order…then maybe the Britannian Military got to her?" And it wasn't that hard to believe since, the Britannian Military can surely research about her; from her regenerating ability, immortality, and other powers she possess. If Britannia can exploit, no power on earth can stop them.

Marianne can only sigh, if that was the truth then things will get pretty hard for her since she cannot simply ask her husband if that was the case since from the moment they parted ways she was all on her own, so she needs to find an alternative.

"Maybe I could join the Military…"

But if she were to do so, then she would need to go over the same process of training all over again, and besides who enlist at the age of 37 for crying out loud?! "I'm too old for thinking such a thing" Marianne commented while massaging her temple. After finishing doing the dishes she laid back on the sofa as if she was a young woman once again and stared at the ceiling of their house.

To anyone, the life Marianne had was something every one desire: a simple life. One where they could spend their time with their family and don't give a single care about the world. _But I know one day…one day it will be taken away…_Marianne can only sigh on that harsh truth; not everything on this life is permanent after all. Sooner or later things will change, and whether or not if that change is beneficial or not is something that would remain a mystery.

As she starred the ceiling for a minute or so, she remembered the conversation she had with Lelouch and Nunnally when they arrived home the other day, but the one thing she remembered the most is what she asked for her son. "_…Say I don't know, how about your future career?"_ that sentence still lingers on the back of Marianne's head and she knew that for Lelouch he doesn't care about that trivial things. _A trait he inherited from his father no doubt_.Nope, it was clear there was something Lelouch's desire that made him this way, and who can blame him for it?

Marianne knows the truth about Lelouch's and Nunnally's real life and their real history, and even though she had done it for their own good and she has a good intention, lying to your son and daughter was still a sin. She can't keep that secret for too long and sooner or later Lelouch would find out about it.

_If that were to happen…he needs to be ready._

Life of a royalty isn't what one might seem. In the Britannian nobility it was 'eat or be eaten' after all. You must always be ready and cautious. But above all else, you'll need allies to back upon. "But it is still a long road for that to happen…" she knew that if ever Lelouch finds out the truth he and Nunnally would be a target from the nobility, so it is for the best to keep them from the dark for now.

"What I really need is how on earth will I ever find C.C.?" And as she thought about this real hard she had an epiphany. "If Lelouch doesn't care about his future…isn't it wrong for a mother to make it up for him?" She asked herself and straighten herself up and did a thinking pose. She smirked on this realization and chuckle at the thought. This idea of hers would solve both of her problems; one for hunting down C.C. and the other is for her son's future.

"If you do not care about your future then, would you help your dear old mother on her problem instead?" With a devilish smirk that clearly resembles that of Lelouch's she finally reveal the plan that will solve her problems altogether.

"Lelouch Lamperouge you are going to enlist in the Military."

* * *

**Ashford Academy **

It was nearing noon, and the students of Ashford Academy are inside their respective classes before going to lunch. Shirley Fenette, alongside Rivalz Cardemonde, was on their History class, and currently there was a raven haired man was missing. _Hmm…Lulu skipped history class again huh? _The orange girl asked herself as she glances around the room looking for her significant other. This earns her a blue compatriot to ask her.

"Looking for your boyfriend eh Shirley?" Teased Rivalz while nudging her with his elbow doing so. As expected, Shirley blushed and tries to deny this allegation. "I-I wasn't…" stuttered the orange hair girl. Rivalz can only chuckle at his best friend's girl and ease her up.

"Nah its cool, I think everyone on campus already know that you two are official now, so you don't have to hide it." Smiled Rivalz to her trying to cheer her up but instead it made the girl much embarrass to herself. "You don't have to say it loudly…" muttered Shirley as few glances from her classmates-especially the women populace-gave a death glare to her.

It would be a year now since Shirley and Lelouch started dating and though for the most part she is grateful to have her crush be her boyfriend, but it also brings mishaps. Ever since then, the girls of Ashford Academy are 'offended' to have the most popular boy be taken in an instant as someone as her. Though she was beautiful in her own right, she wasn't that popular as he is. She can tell that majority of her classmates-male and female alike-are jealous of her, but she didn't bragged about it. Heck, she doesn't feel proud about it. She feels as if she doesn't deserve Lelouch, and that he's better off with someone else, that she tried to break up with him at some point and urge him to find someone else…

But he didn't.

_He still choose me…_

Lelouch told her that he choose her just as she choose him as well. He doesn't' care about what others might think on their relationship and encourage her to do same. _Just pay them no mind Shilrey! You can do this! _She was thinking about Lelouch so much that she nearly misheard the bell signaling the end of the class. She didn't bother to listen on what her teacher was saying before she packs up her things and move her way towards the door, with Rivalz following suit.

"So…why are you so stressed about Lelouch anyway, eh Shirley?" Rivalz asked her as they made their way to the cafeteria to grab some lunch.

"Eh? Oh-uhmm…I'm not stressed, just worried that's all…" She replied to her in a wary tone

"How so?"

"Well…ever since our last conversation that other day…he became, uhmm…I don't know distant don't you think?" Shirley was referring the talk they had about the 'The Family Day' event where they had a revelation about Lelouch's past.

"_My father died during the war…that is all I can say." _

_I didn't know about Lelouch's dad was part of the army…come to think of it…I know little about Lulu's family, other than he's living with his mother and his sister Nunna…_

Ever since they become a couple, they introduce themselves to their respective family, and of course her family agrees with their relationship and same can be said with Lelouch's side; he knows about her side of the family and she knows about his-or at least that's what she thought. When he introduce her to his family, the only family she met was his mother, Marianne Lamperouge. She never asked about the other Lamperouges, or maybe she's too afraid to ask.

What kind of a girlfriend knows so little about her significant other?

_Still_…

Seeing the down-casted look of Lelouch's face wore on that day she knew it wasn't right to talk about it since it may be a sour memory for him to remember. So, Shirley thinks about in any way to make it up to him if she ever got the chance, but since this morning she barely saw him, though he still responded on her messages, she never saw him personally.

During that time, she never knew that they were now going to the Student Council room with tray in hand. Rivalz still contemplating on what she said finally gave a reply. "Yeah he does seem to be distancing lately…but he always been like that you know? Besides history isn't his favorite subject after all" Chuckling at his remark making the orange haired girl to laugh a little bit.

"Yeah, but it's not good skipping classes. He should really be responsible when it comes to learning and-"but before she could finish her sentence she was cut off mid-sentence by a familiar voice. "I should be responsible for what Shirley?"

Hearing the voice she wanted to hear since this morning, Shirley was startled and nearly drop the tray she was carrying but thanks to Lelouch's reflexes he was able to catch her before she makes another mess on herself. "Careful there Shirley, you don't want another of the Spaghetti incident again now won't you?" Lelouch stated while he straighten herself up. Shirley for the most part only blushed at the last statement Lelouch uttered about the incident where it includes a full pasta on both her and Lelouch's garments on that day.

She wasn't the only one who catch that, Rivalz, Nina, and unfortunately Milly also remembered that incident quite well earning a few round of laughter from them. "Oh yeah I remember that hahaha. Man you two were quite drench with Pasta haha!" quipped Rivalz laughing hysterically.

Nina as well chimed in on the fun. "I didn't know that pasta and people can mix so well…" and Shirley can only blush so hard that her face resembles that of a tomato. Thankfully, Milly seemed to notice the embarrassment she was having and decided to help her out of it.

"Yeah it was a good memory, but it was also the day when we know that you two are perfect for each other." And the couple can only glance at their student council president with curiosity. "I mean think about it? A clumsy and gleeful girl falls in love with a stoic and cold boy, a perfect mixture for a high school romance." And the student council members eyed their president for that sums about Shirley and Lelouch's relationship to put it bluntly. None of them can speak after Milly's comment except for Shirley who was amazed and appreciate on her friend's help on her.

"Madam Prez…"

"Well don't just stand there and acting like a robot, come on we got lot of work to do so eat up since you're going to need it!" Milly interjected to them and quickly they move towards the table to eat their lunch, a few minutes later Nunnaly also joins in with them. They chat to one another and soon the room was vibrant once again, except for Shirley. She's still thinking about how she can make it up for Lelouch. But as expected, Lelouch deduce that something's bugging her, so he asked her.

"Is something the matter Shirley?" Lelouch asked while he eats his lunch who was eating across her. Shirley perks up and replied with a 'huh'. "I said, is there something the matter?" After hearing clearly this time what he was saying Shirley thinks whether or not lie to him. But realizing that he will eventually soon find out about it later, she decided to tell him the truth.

"It's just that…the other day…about the whole 'Family day' thing…" though she leaves about the whole Lelouch's father on that sentence, she knew he can deduce what she was trying to say. Sure enough, Lelouch was quick to know it. "I see…you don't have to think too hard on it. I'm fine. What happens in the past, I already accepted it." Lelouch replied to her and to reassure her further grabs her hand and held it tight.

Shirley can only smile at the gesture and blush at him. "Thank you…"

"You're welcome."

"So…is that mean, you're still going on the event I assume?" She asked to him. But before he can say another word, Nunnally buts in on their conversation. "Of course he would. Mother would also certainly would come as well. Besides I also have to meet my brother's future in-laws right? Oh wait-they are also my in laws as well." Hearing her final statement on the matter they both turned red on that comment and spoke in unison:

'Nunnally!'

The girl can only laugh at their predicament and the others joined in as well on the fun. After few minutes it died down and they are able to get back on track. "But seriously though, are you sure you want to continue with this event Prez?" Questioned Lelouch.

"Yeah I don't think we have enough budget to hold this kind of thing" Added Rivalz nodding on that statement.

"And we would certainly need to have a proper invitation to the parents."

"It would take a lot of time doing that…" ended by both Shirley and Nina respectively. Seeing her classmates' dilemma and obvious low morale and lack of determination, Milly stood up and only told one word:

'GUTS!'

Making them surprised at her so called 'spell'. Shirley can clearly hear Lelouch's sigh before commenting. "That 'guts' spell again prez?"

"You heard me, guts! Now…I know we have some couple of hurdles. But all it takes is a little bit of guts and I know we can conquer everything!" Exclaimed their blonde hair president rather enthusiastically, though they don't share the same energy as hers, they are certain that if they are determined then everything is possible. "So that is why I will need your full help tomorrow!"

After hearing that everyone groans on the prospect of having to work all day. "Ugh, can't we push it back on later date, Madam Prez?" Asked Rivalz to Milly who only shooks her head. "Nope we can't delay this event any further so if you have any plans for tomorrow, you better postpone it. I'm referring to you Lelouch." Glared Milly to Lelouch who nonchalantly shrugged it off.

"Don't worry Madam Prez I have no plans for tomorrow…"

Shirley wanted to believe her boyfriend's word on it, but even if he did lie, she's already used to him skipping classes to go out with Rivalz. On what he does was the thing she was worried about, at most cases they just skip class, other times they used that time to sneak out and for Lelouch to gamble in a game of chess.

_I just hope it's not the latter…_

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone, first off, I'm terribly sorry for almost a year-long hiatus. It's just that I have so many things in my mind-mostly College. But to be honest, I just don't have any inspiration or rather dedication to write again, it's only because of this quarantine and out of sheer boredom that I return back on writing once more. In any case, I promised that I won't let any stories be unfinished so you can expect that I will complete this story.**

**However, since I'm going to college soon expect that I won't update much frequent this time around. I'm sorry on that but I'll try the best of my ability to update at least. Duration on the next update is yet unknown since I'll be a freshman I don't know if I have enough time to write, but if this quarantine prolongs then the next chapter will be publish sooner rather than later. **

**Anyways, very sorry for the grammatical errors, still looking for someone who can proofread this. **

**As always please read and review. And stay safe everyone!**

**F.C.C.S out.**


	4. The Day a Demon was Reborn

**Disclaimer I don't own Code Geass**

**Chapter IV: The Day a Demon was Reborn.**

* * *

"_We are coming to you live here at Pendragon, Britannia as we give you live coverage for the funeral of Her late Majesty, Lady Marianne vi Britannia, and her children, the eleventh prince, Lelouch vi Britannia, and the eighteenth princess, Nunnally vi Britannia who are among others who tragically died after the incident at Aries Villa two weeks ago. The Aries Villa, which was heavily guarded at the time, had mysteriously erupted into flames killing the royals. From the evidence gathered, it was later discovered that the cause of the fire was an explosion triggered by a bomb inside the Villa. Investigators also discovered that the fire originated from the living room of the Villa, which was the last place the royals were seen before the explosion occurred. Investigators believe it likely that whoever was with the royals at the time was the perpetrator of the incident._

"_Members of the Office of Secret Intelligence(OSI) and investigators both lay the blame at feet of Her Majesty's security for allowing such a tragic incident to occur. We were able to obtain a statement from her Highness, Princess Cornelia li Britannia, the captain of Lady Marianne's Royal Guard about the incident at the Aries Villa."_

"_The death of her Majesty, and her children is indeed a tragic loss…" Cornelia stated in front of the press, holding in tears. Ever since the incident, the Princess had not been able to sleep at night and had devoted herself to finding the murderers of her childhood hero._

"_I will not justify my actions nor I will come up with an excuse as to why I allowed the death of Lady Marianne and her children happen" she added. "However, I swear that I will catch the perpetrators or whomever he or she is affiliated with and bring them to Justice. That is all." She said before leaving the stand._

"_Her Highness refused to give any more comments after her official Press Conference. However, a week later the emperor issued an order demanding the investigation to stop. The emperor did not give any statement about his wife's death nor about his order to cease the investigation…"_

"_As you can see right now, behind me are the royal carriages that carried her late Majesty and her children, and as you can see Saint Darwin Street is filled with masses who are mourning for the death of the most popular family. Right behind the three carriages are the family and friends of the vi Britannias; First Prince Odysseus eu Britannia, the newly appointed Prime Minister, Second Prince Schneizel, Third Prince Clovis, Second Princess Cornelia, Third Princess Euphemia and of course the royal guards._

"_As we wait for their arrival into Pendragon Cemetery, let us pause for a moment of silence as we mourn the passing of the vi Britannias…"_

Among the many in the procession is Sir Jeremiah Gottwald, a former member of her Majesty's Royal Guards and the one in charge during the incident, as Princess Cornelia had been away for her meeting with the emperor. All of the former guards were clad in black and they silently marched with their heads hung low in shame.

"_I'm sorry your majesty…I failed you and your children…"_

Jeremiah blamed himself for being so careless, if only he had stayed with his Empress and her children, if he had just been willing to break protocol, just once…then maybe, just maybe, they would all be alive and breathing. But he had not. He had followed his orders and tragedy had followed. Jeremiah remembered it so clearly, for it haunted him still.

_It had been a bright and sunny noon, and members of Lady Marianne's Royal Guard had been awaiting her and her children's impending arrival back to the Aries Villa. They had been on edge since their captain, Princess Cornelia, had revealed the Emperor's belief that the villa would be attacked and his order to increase the guard. However, with their confidence in their captain's leadership and of course with their strict discipline they were able to recompose themselves and focus on the task at hand._

_Since then, the guards had been tripled, the house staff had been replaced, cameras were installed, and the men who were guarding the royals are more vigilant than ever. But what made them the most wary, was the fact that Lady Marianne and her children had secretly departed from Pendragon to an undisclosed location, one not even their captain had been privy to. It was later discovered that it had been a secret mission given to them by the Emperor himself and as such, classified information. Though it was risky and of course as her guards they can't-won't approve of this, they cannot reject nor reprimand the orders of the Emperor, all they could do was follow orders._

_But they can be at ease now seeing as today was the day of their arrival. Princess Cornelia had planned this very thoroughly; from the Airport to the Villa, everything was secure and well thought out. Upon arrival, twenty men would receive Lady Marianne and her children at the Pendragon International Airport which they would be landing in at exactly 10:00 a.m. Snipers, Paramedics, and even a prototype Knightmare, the Glasgow were at the ready if things went south. _

_From there, they will be escorted back to the Villa. Four armoured limousines would be utilized to confuse anyone who would dare attack the royals. The route was undisclosed to the public and the press, to prevent any would-be assassins from tracking their progress with the media. Aside from the limousines, they would also be escorted by Britannian Police Motorcade and have two APCs-one in the front and one at the back. To some, it may be considered as overkill but the members of her Royal Guard consider these as precautionary measures._

_The route was also carefully planned. It would take an hour to drive from the Airport to Saint Darwin Street, the district where majority of the Britannian Imperial family resides and where the Aries Villa is located. Along the way, they would be monitored by a Helicopter that will relay messages to Central command which was also in the Villa. Roads, Highways, and streets are temporarily blocked as the motorcade drives passed them, as was customary for any Royals or dignitaries who are escorted. None would raise any arguments about the traffic._

_Once the limousine carrying the Empress and her children and the following decoys have passed the checkpoint at the front gate, they will be inspected for any bombs or trackers that might have been planted before continuing forward. The limousines will park directly at the front door and men will safely guard Her Majesty and Their Highnesses from there onwards. _

_The premises of the Aries Villa are loaded with guards; in and out, filled with men and women armed with weapons ready to take down any insurgents. During this time however, Princess Cornelia isn't with them, she was called by the Emperor for an important meeting, so as her Executive officer and second in command, Lieutenant Gottwald is the one in charge until her highness returns. _

"_All right, any minute now, Her Majesty and their Royal Highnesses will soon arrive. You know your places and duties, if something is amiss follow the protocol. We will get through this day without any hitch as long as we follow her highness' plans. And remember, our first priority is the safety of Lady Marianne and her children, if it cost our lives then so be it…is that understood?!" Jeremiah Gottwald commanded to the men and women before him, all prepared and ready to risk their lives for the safety to the one they are tasked to protect at all cost. _

_The Royal guards saluted firmly and answered in unison, "Yes my lord!" _

"_Good…then man your positions!" He barked and instantaneously everyone goes to their respective places as they wait for the arrival of Lady Marianne._

_Meanwhile, Jeremiah heads towards the Command Center that will oversee the operation. The Command Center is located at the basement of the Aries Villa and it is filled with monitors, cameras, and communicators that link directly to all personnel guarding the Empress and her children._

"_Right then…what's the status of Her Majesty?" He questioned the chief officer of communication. _

_The man saluted before answering. "They have just arrived in Pendragon Imperial Airport and are currently en route to the Aries Villa." _

"_ETA (Estimated time of Arrival)?"_

"_ETA is…forty minutes, sir." _

_Upon hearing that, Jeremiah followed the protocol Cornelia laid out for them and checked in with the status of the escort of the limos. "This the Command Center…what's the status out there?" He now asked via the radio to the helicopter that is flying above and serving as the eyes of the command center._

"_All routes are now cleared and everything is normal from here sir." The pilot answered. _

_Though everything seemed fine, it was not impossible for something to go wrong so Jeremiah ordered the man. "Keep on guard there may be a chance that the enemy will attack on the road." And the pilot can only answer with 'Roger'._

_Jeremiah knew how vital this part of their operation so no matter what he can't let his guard down. The most fatal blows come when you least expect them. As the minutes goes by so too does the worries of Marianne's Royal guard, now the limo was on the last checkpoint and is being inspected. Jeremiah finally breathed a sigh of relief seeing that their nightmare is almost over. And once the limo is parked everyone in the room shouted in euphoria; the Empress and her children are now safe. _

"_It looks like everything is fine now…" Jeremiah muttered to himself and at least that was it appeared to be. He let the men and women celebrate inside the command center, their job was done. With so, Jeremiah vacated the room to relay the message to their captain that her majesty had safely arrived. _

"_Hmm…maybe I should check on Her Majesty first…", mused Jeremiah sensing that something was off. He made his way towards the entrance of the villa only to be stopped by one of the Villa's staff. _

"_Oh Lt. Gottwald, what are you doing here?" asked a man wearing the Villa's staff colors. _

'_Strange, I have never see this person here before' he thought to himself. However, he dismissed his suspicions. They had after all, recently changed all of the staff members so it was entirely possible form him to have not met this person yet._

"_I'm here to check on Their Majesties' condition so if you please" gestured Jeremiah to let him go through but the man was persistent and rebuked him._

"_Lady Marianne and her children are fine Lt. Gottwald. They are just resting in the living room, and I'm actually on my way to fetch them some refreshment as they are quite tired from their travels." He stated with a smile._

_Still it was Jeremiah's duty to ensure their safety, but he was once again stopped when the staff member added. "Besides, isn't it part of the protocol to relay a message to her highness Cornelia when Lady Marianne arrives?" Which was true; he should report to Princess Cornelia as soon as possible._

_Sighing, Jeremiah replied. "Indeed you are correct…very well keep an eye out for any danger." Before he made his way outside to relay the message to her highness. _

"_Oh I will…," the man muttered once Jeremiah was out of earshot._

_Jeremiah moved to check the men outside and call Cornelia in one of the booths there using a video call. After setting up the device that will contact the Princess, he dialed her number. He wouldn't need to worry that she was still in her meeting as he had been informed that she was on her way back to the Aries Villa. The screen opened to reveal the princess and he saluted. Immediately after returning the salute she asked._

"_What is the status of the Royal Family, Lieutenant Gottwald?"_

"_They have just arrived Your Highness. I was informed that they are resting in the living room." But he knew that Cornelia wouldn't let them be left unguarded so she added. _

"_I want guards inside Gottwald, no one goes in or out until I arrive. Understood?" and he replied with a stiff 'Yes your highness!' _

_But before he could leave and do what he was told, an explosion erupted blasting him away from the booth and knocking him unconscious. When he regained consciousness, his ears were ringing and his sight was blurred, but he could tell that everyone around him was panicking. He himself was being tended by one of the paramedics and from afar he saw the Aries Villa…in flames_

_No!_

Jeremiah was snapped out of his reminiscing. They were now in the cemetery and he watched as the coffins of Lady Marianne, Prince Lelouch and Princess Nunnally were lowered into the ground. Soon they would be buried six feet under, along with the last of his honor. In the corner of his eye, he could see that the young Princess Euphemia was despondent. Her sobs could be heard by all despite her mother's attempts to console her, and she wasn't alone, many others also had tears in their eyes.

They tossed white roses onto the coffins as they were lowered and for the men of Her Majesty's Royal guard this was the peak of their disgrace. While many mourned their deaths, some had the nerve to mock them. Jeremiah could hear the whispers of the nobility, those most pleased about the death of the commoner Empress.

'Good riddance'

'Finally the stench that is Lady Marianne is gone'

'Even her spawn is also dead, hahaha'

'Now the court is purified'

Jeremiah clenched his fist and gritted his teeth _Why you! _Even though they were nobles, he wasn't scared to strike them in an instant. He would probably be apprehended, and summarily demoted if not court-martialed but if it meant taking vengeance, if it meant he could protect the honor of his Empress…then so be it. But before he could make any rash decisions he was halted by his captain, her highness princess Cornelia.

"Jeremiah…whatever you do, don't make any fool of yourself." He heard her tone that he could imagine was lifeless and has a hint of disdain. He could tell that the princess was trying her hardest to maintain composure.

"But Your Highness-, they are mocking the Empress, we should-," but he was cut mid-sentence when he heard.

"Let them be Gottwald…let them be…and that's an order." And now, even with her back turned against him, Jeremiah could sense that Her Highness was crying. Anyone who knew Cornelia knew that Lady Marianne was her idol, so he could only imagine the pain she was going through. He could tell that it was hard on her, and though he might disagree with her, he has no choice but to follow her orders.

"Yes Your Highness"

* * *

_**Seven years later  
**_**Viceroy Palace, Area Eleven**

Seven years has passed but Jeremiah still has that memory on his head. While others had stopped their investigation on the case of the vi Britannia, Jeremiah refused to do so. He had sworn to himself, that he would never stop, not until the day he discovered the truth. However, all that remained of Aries Villa was the rubble of broken ruins and broken dreams, a shadow of what it had once been. He should have given up long ago, but his undying loyalty got the best of him and forced him to continue.

Instead of simply retracing the events of that day, like he had so many time before, Jeremiah decided to further back to the first sign of trouble and that was when the royals had left Pendragon for their mission which raised some eye brows from the teal haired man. It was rather odd to say the least that they had left without any notice and without anyone actually seeing them leave Pendragon. Indeed, it was so bizarre that he even theorized that they hadn't actually left. But that was impossible, if that was the case the OSI would have tracked them down long ago.

_Meaning they could actually have left and never returned?_

It was a ludicrous theory yes, but one that holds water. So using his rank as a Margrave he had asked for the logs of all the flights leaving Pendragon Airport the same day Their Majesties had, but it would be difficult since there at least hundreds to thousands that goes in and out of Pendragon, but he can narrow his search by using some information he 'gathered' by the time they left which was around mid-night. And it drastically narrowed his search by a significant margin.

There are few flights at mid-night and he only needed to see flights that had departed from Pendragon so with the search once again narrowed, he continued investigating. And he had come up with three possible locations: Paris, France, Mexico City, Area Three, or Tokyo, Japan. Jeremiah couldn't waste his time going to all three countries since they could have already left by the time he arrived so whichever destination he chose he must be certain it was correct. The choice had been difficult, until he had seen something strange in the log of the Tokyo flight.

It had said there that there were three passengers with no background information in the data banks but had somehow managed to depart to Japan anyway. Jeremiah had not needed to think twice and had swiftly bought a ticket to Japan. However, only two months after his arrival, Britannia declared war on Japan and as a Britannian soldier, he had been drafted into the war.

Immediately after the Britannian victory, he had resumed his investigation, taking a post in the newly formed Area 11 military for the sake of his investigation. During that time, he had founded the Purist Faction, a group in the military that was composed entirely of blue-bloods. He had done this for three reasons, to lower the nobility's suspicions of his intentions, to gain access to more resources to further his investigation, and lastly, to ensure that he won't let the same fate that happened to him happens to others as well. He can carry the last part by taking out the terrorist that plague Area Eleven.

Currently he was in his office with two of his subordinates, Villeta Nu and Kewell Soresi, discussing once again, the rampant terrorist problem in the Area.

"As I said before, if we dissolve the Honorary Britannian System, these terrorist scum won't have any more moles inside the military! They already cause enough trouble as it is, with that bombing in Osaka-" Kewell the orange-haired man proposed to him with.

"If we do that, we stand the risk of weakening our military as well, our main force is mostly comprised with Honorary Britannians need I remind you," Villetta countered. Kewell could only snort at that comment. Moving on, Villeta reminded him about the ASEEC request.

"Jeremiah, you are requested by Earl Lloyd Asplund to test-pilot a new Knightmare frame." But Jeremiah could care less, busy as he was, reminiscing of the past and hungering for a taste of the action. His wish would soon be granted as a soldier barged into the room.

"What is it?" He asked the man, panting heavily, he saluted to them and delivered his message.

"A hijack occurred my lord, General Bartley requested your assistance. The Purist Faction is to be deployed immediately." The soldier's words brought a smile to the Margrave's face.

_Finally!_

* * *

**Inside the throne room**

Prince Clovis la Britannia, Third Prince of the realm, and current Viceroy of Area Eleven-formerly known as Japan-is nothing but jubilant, fabulous, and of course an artist. Though his leadership skills are not on par with the more notable of his siblings like Schneizel or Cornelia, his presence in the media and his reputation with the people more than makes up for it. His charisma was nothing to scoff at; Clovis, in the eyes of the public, is very much popular just like any other royal. But what made Clovis stand out from all of his siblings was his grandeur acting and ever so flamboyant attitude, which made him the star of the media, even if said media was just here in Area Eleven.

Still he would take what he can, and to showcase how great he is when facing the camera, he will gladly demonstrate. Currently, Clovis was throwing yet another one of his lavishes parties in the Viceroy's Palace. He was enjoying an exciting conversation with the ladies when he was interrupted by one of his staff.

"Well what is it?" Clovis asked the man who had dared to interrupt his party.

The man before him bowed and replied. "I'm sorry Your Highness, but the media wants you to deliver a statement for the terrorist bombing in Osaka"

Clovis can only sigh, before smiling at his guest and jesting, "I guess the people can't wait for their Prince eh? Very well then, I will address the nation here." And the throne room was instantly prepared for a broadcast. Clovis' staff quickly changeg his garments and prepared him for his public statement. After finishing his makeup and seeing his speech he positioned himself towards the camera and readied himself as the director counted down from three to one.

When the signal came, he began his broadcast with a loud voice, "To all my imperial subjects! Including of course the many cooperative Elevens who choose to serve the empire of Britannia!" He first started to gain the attention of his viewers Britannian and Elevens alike since it was a national broadcast.

"Do you not see my pain? My heart was ripped from my chest only to be torn apart! The remnants are filled with rage and sadness! However, as ruler of Area 11, I will not tolerate terrorism of any kind! Because the battle we fight is a righteous one, a virtuous battle to protect the well-being of one and all!" Throughout his speech he acted as any artist would; he used flair a dramatic flair to create the image of him actually being heart-broken by the deaths of those who had died. "Now then, everyone! I would like you to join me in a moment of silence to honor the eight who died for justice, in the line of duty."

And with that he ended his speech and once the camera was off, he proceeded to attend to his party.

"You were magnificent, Your Highness! One would never guess that you were attending a party while doing that!" complimented one of his guests whom he had been speaking with earlier.

Basking in the admiration, Clovis could only grin and boasted. "After all, the viceroy is the marquee actor of Area 11…. I need to change costumes quickly."

While that was an act, there was something that Clovis truly desired, not merely the admiration or adoration of the public. No, what Clovis really wanted was recognition, from the imperial court, and from his father, the emperor. Try as he might he had always been second fiddle; nothing he did gained the attention of his father or the court even though he was the Viceroy of an Area. He had always been in the shadow of his more accomplished siblings.

_But soon things will change. _He silently smirked thinking to the one that will surely gain the attention he was yearning for.

And that someone is C.C.

It would have been two years now since they had captured the girl. She had an incredible power, immortality, and ever since she had been captured, Clovis had gone to incredible lengths to keep her abilities secret. If his researchers could finally discover her secret, he would surely attain the attention and recognition he so desired.

_It won't be long now, once we get the girl's secret I will soon be the favored one to claim the throne! _

He was greatly enjoying a conversation with one of his guests, so engrossed he almost did not notice his General, the man entrusted with his most important project, approaching.

"Your highness…" General Bartley called him and by now it was getting irritating to have his party be interrupted, so turning he told the man.

"God, how boorish of you!"

But the General doesn't seem to be affected by it and instead gestured him to come closer. "I beg your pardon, Your Highness." Leaning in to prevent eavesdropping, the obese General whisper to his ear. "My Lord the canister that holds the girl has been hijacked, right now the police are in pursuit."

Clovis' eyes were as wide as saucers and he appeared outraged.

"You fool!"

The general tried to remedy the situation saying that the police knew nothing, that it was just medical equipment. "…If we scramble the army there'll be a record…" but before he could finish what he was about to say, Prince Clovis commanded, "Deploy the Royal Guard! The Knightmares as well!" and everyone who was within earshot saluted, 'Yes Your Highness'.

He didn't need to bother with the thoughts of the guests, right now the one and only thing that mattered was getting that girl back! He moved his way towards the hangar where the G1 is located and it won't be long until the Army is fully deployed.

_It doesn't matter how many lives are lost as long as we get that girl back then…_

Inside the G1 he sat in the throne in the bridge as he waited for the final preparations before commencing the operation. _Whatever happens…we must get that girl back!_

* * *

_**A Few hours earlier  
**_**Ashford Academy **

Lelouch Lamperouge was once again skipping his morning classes and was now walking away from the school grounds with Rivalz in tow. Yesterday, he had been contemplating activities for the next day on the academy rooftop, and as if by some miracle he had been answered rather unexpectedly.

He had received an anonymous phone call and as expected, it was from one of his clients, asking for help in a chess gambling match. Answering his phone he heard the voice of an old man.

"This is Lelouch Lamperouge…hmmm, yes I am free tomorrow…where?-I see...what is the cut I'll be making then...Very well then…I accept."

And he was now going for the aforementioned game as the old man's substitute. He was bringing along Rivalz since he was the one with the motorcycle; though he could drive it himself, it was nice to bring someone along.

"Won't Shirley be upset when she finds out you went gambling Lelouch?" Rivalz questioned him since she had made him stop gambling for about three months now, give or take. But the only reason why he gambled was to support his family-and of course out of sheer boredom. So he replied nonchalantly to his best friend.

"I know she will be upset, but I'm doing this to help support my family, she knows this." Lelouch informed him. "Besides, I've haven't gambled for a while now…I've learned to somewhat control my actions." Rivalz wanted to say something, only to be stopped when they turned a corner and saw Nunnally, surprising both of them.

"Nunnally" they voiced in unison only for the 14-year old brunette to smirk at their predicament. "Nunnally what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class by now?" Lelouch asked his sister only for her to retort the same thing back at him.

"Shouldn't you be in your class as well big brother?" annoying him with her antics. "I saw you leave your class so I figured that you might be going somewhere and I was correct!" she answered jubilantly. Lelouch can only mentally face palm at this situation. He knew that she knew that if he let this go, she would obviously run off to tattle to either their mother or Shirley _or even worse both_. So, he needs to make sure his sister will keep this a secret by bargaining.

"Right…what will it take to keep your mouth shut?" Lelouch asked her irritated, that he has to do a favor for his sister for the umpteenth time! Nunnally pondered this for a second, and seeing that her brother was already suffering enough she made her condition easy.

"Hmm…how about you wash all the dishes until next week?"

Only for him to sigh in reply. "Nunnally…I always wash the dishes remember?" and in turn, the young brunette only smirk devilishly. "Yes I knew that, but at least this time around I would be less guilty, hehe" chuckling at the last part.

Sighing once more, Lelouch gave in to his sister's condition and offered a handshake to solidify their arrangement. "Fine…you win." After his sister shook his hand, both Lelouch and Rivalz ran to the garage where the motorcycle was parked.

Their destination wasn't that far away, about a 40 minute drive and they managed to reach it in the nick of time. As soon as they disembarked, they made their way to the elevator that would take them to their match. Lelouch felt confident in his skill in chess and thought that he could he easily turn around the situation and defeat his opponent.

When they reached the room, the game was ongoing and he heard from a man. "You're out of time. From here on you'll make your moves every 20 seconds." _Rather too much don't you think? _But he shrugged it off and made his presence known.

"What have we here, schoolboys?

"Hmpf. Well, look at this, a nobleman," he retorted with a snicker.

Making his way to the table, he quickly analyzed the sitation on the board.

"… What's your name?" the noble asked before deriding his ability and proudly stating that he had practically won.

Ignoring the man's insults, Lelouch answered firmly,"Lelouch…Lamperouge." Rivalz soon followed him and analyzed the board and he knew that Lelouch was at a disadvantage.

"Woah! Now wait a minute! You can't win this one. It's impossible, right?" Rivalz commented noting that Lelouch was down a knight, a rook, and two bishops. Furthermore his King was pinned on the far side although the same could be said for the white side. However, in terms of positioning it was clear that the white side holds the advantage…to an amateur. For Lelouch, he already knew what moves he was going to play and if the noble was unable to see his moves then he would win.

"Rivalz, when do you think we would have to leave in order to make our next class?"

"Ah... 20 minutes if we bust our asses."

_Enough time _

"I hope you'll drive safely then because this match will be done in nine minutes."

Disbelieving, the noble laughed at his arrogance and mocked his first move, "Hm? You're starting with the king?"

Lelouch could only grin. He had won this match already…

_**8 minutes later**_

True to his word Lelouch managed to win against the noble. In fact, he had beaten him in less than nine minutes, setting a new record for himself. On their way back to the academy, Rivalz suggests he try playing against the Elevens since he always beats the nobles. Their conversation is however, interrupted by the commotion from the townspeople as they hear of the Osaka bombing.

'What are they trying to prove by killing innocent people?'

'Those Elevens terrify me!'

Lelouch however, couldn't care less about the bombing. What could he do about it anyway? _The Elevens are fighting for what they deem to be theirs, and rightfully so since this is their country after all…but terrorism? What a wanton and meaningless act. _

His musing was once again interrupted when the Viceroy appeared on the screens throughout the settlement and the whole Area Eleven, no doubt he was about to address the nation.

"To all my imperial subjects! Including of course the many cooperative Elevens who choose to serve the empire of Britannia-…" while others listens, Lelouch did not

Though he respected the Viceroy and other royals, for him, he just follows in line. Methaphorically speaking, he was like a puppet with no strings, free on what he can do, and yet limited nonetheless. His life was rather bland; he acts like any other ordinary person in the world and secretly, he hated it. He was alive but not living.

"A moment of silence please", hearing that he speculated that the address was over and he was surprised that they were able to walk back to the parking area during that moment when he was still lost on his train of thought.

"Well, aren't you going to join in?" Lelouch heard Rivalz referring to the request of paying respect to the dead.

"Aren't you?"

His blue haired compatriot only chuckled at the thought. "Heh... It's sort of embarrassing." Which he totally agreed with.

"And I agree with you. Besides, spilling tears over those people won't bring them back to life now, will it?" he commented.

It was dark, to say the least, but he knew it was the truth. There's nothing he can do to bring those people back to life. With that out of the way, they depart to Ashford Academy.

On the road while he was reading, Rivalz asked him about the match earlier. "That first move you made..."

"Hmm?"

"Why'd you start with the king?"

"If the king doesn't lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow?" moreover than that, it was the best move for Lelouch to make. Any move other than that will put him on more disadvantage, but he won't tell him that.

Chuckling at his friend's response, Rivalz ask him another question. "Dang buddy, do you fantasize about running a major cooperation?" Seemingly he acts as a leader. To Lelouch however, he snorted at that remark and replied bluntly.

"No way. Ambitions like that will ruin your health." _Besides, I aspire to be something more…_

Before they can continue with their friendly conversation a loud honking was heard right behind them, and as they turn around a speeding truck was pulling right behind them. "Whoa! We're gonna die!" panicked Rivalz as he maneuvers the motorcycle to safety away from the speeding truck. The driver of the truck seemed to have lost control as it swerved off the road and into the side of an unfinished building.

Rivalz halted their motorcycle to check what happened. "Uh... Was that our fault?" Lelouch stepped out of the vehicle with Rivalz following suit. "I don't think so…" They weren't the only ones that noticed the crash as people gathered around the crash site. They move closer to the edge of the road to see the Lelouch was staring at the truck, a glimmer of green light appeared.

_What the?_

"Oh man, this sucks! Looks like the power line on the bike got cut" wailed his companion but Lelouch didn't mind that, right now they needed to know what happen to the person(s) inside the truck.

"Yeah... Rivalz, come check this out." The other spectators only began expressing their concerns after noticing his approach.

'Hey! Over here!'

'Woah! Nasty crash!'

'What happened? Some sort of accident?'

'Probably a drunk driver...'

'It's always some moron...'

'Hey, maybe somebody ought to go help?'

_All these idiots! _Instead of actually helping or getting some help, these people seemed to not care about the crash at all. With that so, Lelouch decided to be the one that will help. Running, he went down to assess the situation. The people gathered also saw his act and some dared to mock at him, but he didn't care. Right now he needs to know if the driver is alright.

"Hey! Are you alright?" he called to the driver or whomever was inside the truck but got no answer. "Can you hear me? Are you okay?!" after still not getting an answer he climbs to the side of the truck to check the compartment. As he does so he heard a female voice for what would seem coming from the truck. _It's you...The son of Mari- _but it was interrupted when the truck suddenly reversed, making him fall in.

"Stop! I'm in here!" he called to anyone listening in particular, but he was heard in deaf ears as the truck still moves. He looked for a way out, and only found a large tarp covering something in a shape of a sphere. _You'd think they'd stick a ladder on the inside, too _he commented to himself as he searched for a way out. From the outside he heard a call.

"Stop the vehicle! Surrender now and you'll get the chance to defend yourself in court! Stop and surrender at once! Give up now or we'll shoot to kill!"

And this placed Lelouch in much more dire situation than before. So he thought on what he could do._ If I jump out, I have the choice of breaking my neck or getting shot. I can try to call Shirley…_but before he could decide, he heard a door opening to reveal a surprisingly young red haired woman shouting at someone else.

''Because that would mean a blood bath!''.

_I've seen her before…_

Before he could figure out where he had seen the girl, he hears a sound that can only be from the Slash Harken of a Knightmare, as the Knightmare jumps out of the truck from an opening. _Crap! These guys are real terrorists!_

He remained silent as he thought his way out; he had a feeling they were out of range seeing as his cell phone no longer had reception and he also contemplates the truck movements and speculated. _Judging from the darkness and the rough road surface, we must be driving along the old subway lines. They're heading for an exit somewhere in the ghetto. _Lelouch could still recall the old subway lines from before the invasion. He realized now, that this was the same route his mother had used to hide them from the battles long ago.

_Getting out would be dangerous. Still... Okay, I've got it. I'm not big on military but I'll take their protection. _He decided that the best option was the Military and began thinking on how he could escape and get their protection. Luckily, he saw the red-haired girl's communicator left on her coat so he took it. _ If I give them a terrorist communicator... Oh, wait. I forgot... _he face-palmed as he quickly remembered a blue haired compatriot who was likely struggling to get back to school right now.

After a few more minutes the truck came to a screeching halt which made him stumble over. _An accident? Or something else? _He stayed in the shadow thinking the driver would come out, instead he saw the side of the compartment open up. Exactly what he needed. "Now I can use this chance to climb up…" however, before he could do so someone halted him.

"Stay where you are!"

Turning around he saw a masked soldier coming in the distance. The soldier was unarmed but he knew better than to fight against whomever this man was.

"Are you Britannian?" he asked the soldier, hoping to ask for protection, but the man ignored his question and continued advancing towards him.

"I said stay where you are!"

Lelouch jolted, he figured that this man could be an honorary Britannian noticing his Japanese accent. _Still…all I can do is try _

"Please sir, I'm a Britannian student! I'm not a terrorist! You got it all wrong!" he told him as he raised his arms indicating he meant no harm.

The man seemed to contemplate this and asked. "Hmm…I'll need to confirm your identification and then-", but before he could finish his sentence the canister that was right behind Lelouch suddenly opened up and the soldier dropped to the floor. Thinking that it might be a bomb Lelouch followed suit. However, instead of an explosion all they heard was steam going off and a green haired girl in a strait jacket appeared. Lelouch and the soldier stood up, confused.

_A girl? _

He asked himself as he held the girl up close, the soldier was about to say something before another voice interrupted them.

"Stinking monkey! Being an honorary Britannian will not excuse you!" Lelouch had no doubt this time, that the man talking was a Britannian. He turned around and saw a squad of Britannian soldiers clad in a dark red uniform approaching them. The soldier apologized to the man who appeared to be his commander. "I'm sorry sir, I was told it was poison gas." This irritated the commander and he ordered him to shoot down Lelouch as he was a witness to classified information. "But sir he's a Britannian student. He's not a terrorist!"

"You insubordinate little...! That's an order. Didn't you swear your loyalty and life to Britannia?!" countered the commander making the soldier reconsider. Lelouch quivered slightly when he heard the soldier's answer.

"Understood sir." Before taking the gun offered to him and pointing it at Lelouch.

Lelouch was stunned; he couldn't believe that this was happening. He didn't want to die right now! And luckily he wouldn't have to plead as yet another explosion rang throughout the area, this time from the truck sending them all flying. Lelouch and the girl, miraculously left unscathed, used the opportunity to run.

Meanwhile in the G1 on the surface, Prince Clovis ordered his army to eradicate all the Elevens in the Shinjuku Ghetto to kill any potential witnesses to his secret project. As the fighting continued between the rebels and the Britannians, Lelouch made his way to the tunnel which would lead him back to surface.

However, he wasn't the only the one there as the Britannian soldiers had followed him, predicting that it would be where he would try to escape. Lelouch hid himself from them as he heard gunshots silencing civilians; men, women, and even children were gunned down all because of this girl.

_If I stay quiet…when they leave I'll take that opportunity to get away_ but his luck ran out when his girlfriend called his phone, giving away his position to the Britannian which quickly apprehended him.

He was cornered now, with nowhere to run. In front of him was his assured death. He didn't bother to listen to what the commander was saying, still stunned that he would be dying in such a way.

"…You have no future" and the trigger was pulled…but before the bullet could hit him the girl ran past the guards.

"He mustn't die!"

The bullet hit her in the head, killing her instantly, shocking Lelouch further. "You-you…shot her?"

The commander appeared to also be surprised by this "Our orders were to bring her back alive if possible. Oh well, nothing can be done about it now. We'll tell our superiors that the Royal Guard found the terrorist hideout and killed them all. Regrettably the female hostage had already been tortured to death. What do you think, schoolboy?"

Lelouch eyed the dead girl, someone he didn't even know and she had sacrificed herself for him.

_Why? Why is this happening? This can't be the end? I have done nothing! Everything I have… will be gone in a heartbeat; my friends…Shirley…Nunnally…Mother…_

He was facing the end…or at least he thought so. The girl suddenly grabbed his hand and he heard her voice in his head.

_You don't want it to end here, do you? _And he was plunged into another world; images flashed before him, things he couldn't possibly comprehend.

_You appear to have a reason for living. If I grant you power, could you go on? I propose a deal. In exchange for this power you must agree to make my one wish come true. Accept this contract and you accept its conditions, while living in the world of humans, you will live unlike any other. A different providence, a different time, a different life. The power of the king will condemn you to a life of solitude. Are you prepared for this? Lelouch vi Britannia…remember who you truly are…_

Memories played in his mind, a childhood he couldn't remember. Instead of only playing with Nunnally there was another person he could see, a young girl with pink hair, and his mother that had usually worn the traditional commoner clothing was wearing an elaborate orange gown, accompanied by someone else similar with the young girl he saw before, but this time around was rather older. The cottage that had been his childhood home turned into a bright yellow mansion. But most surprising of all was the memory of the emperor, towering over him, saying 'Charles zi Britannia engraves upon you…false memories of a false life…'

_No!_

He was dragged back into the real world and fell on his knees and went berserk. '_No who are you?! Why are you in my head? Whose memories are those!' _he thought to himself, panicked, before collapsing to the ground. The squad also saw what was happening and wondered if he had gone crazy but the commander waved them off and declared. "Crazy or not…you are now going to die!"

However, before he could pull the trigger a Sutherland appeared out of nowhere and the voice of Villeta Nu could be heard booming throughout the area. "What is going on here?"

The Royal Guard captain was now irritated at this and turned around to face the Knightmare. "None of your stinking business."

Villeta however, didn't buy it and used her Knightmare's Factsphere sensors, seeing the dead men and women and a collapsed schoolboy. _A civilian? _Curiosity got the better of her and she gets out of her Knightmare to meet the royal guard.

The captain smugly proclaimed. "Though you outrank me, we only follow His Highness' orders."

"Well follow it then, His Highness, Prince Clovis ordered us to eradicate the _Elevens_ here. This schoolboy is obviously Britannian." The two stared at each other for a moment until the captain gave in.

"Gah! Fine you…win" making the purist member smirk in victory. She looked behind the man to see the schoolboy who appeared to be still alive.

"What will we do with him then?"

The Captain shrugged and answered bluntly. "You take care of it" before he left with his men, leaving Villeta to take care of Lelouch on her own.

"I don't get paid enough for this" she said before carrying Lelouch back to her Knightmare frame.

_Meanwhile…_

Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched from afar. Atop of an abandoned building a lone Sutherland was parked. Its pilot was unconscious due to an assailant striking him down after luring it out of his cockpit. The assailant wore black clothing from top to bottom with red lining depicting that of a Ninja of old times, however, the mask was the most striking part of the outfit; it was a Japanese mask, to be specific a red _Hannya _mask like those in old Japanese theater plays.

The assailant stood calmly, seeing the battle ensue before him. Another figure appeared behind him, wearing a strikingly similar outfit but without a mask. Kneeling before him, the figure asked

"Master…it looks like the group you picked seemed to be having some trouble with the Britannians…shall we leave or shall we help them?"

Underneath the mask, the man grinned. "We will help them of course, Sayoko, after all I tasked them with this operation in the first place. It's only natural to help them." He said to her as he turned to face her.

"Understood master" Sayoko complied bowing her head as he turned back to the battle, making him chuckle at her pleasantries.

"Please…call me Akuma"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if this is lengthy but consider this as a gift to you all for waiting for the next chapter. As I said on the previous chapter if the quarantine prolongs then I'll publish the new chapter sooner rather than later. Before we proceed I think it is proper to address some few things.**

**Does Lelouch have a Geass?**

**As of now, no. I'm still contemplating whether or not to give him one to be honest, and if I do give him one I don't want it to be Absolute Obedience like in the series since for me, the Lelouch on the series desire differs from Lelouch in this story because one, unlike from the series this Lelouch still have his family-though his memory is wiped-and has no grudge against Britannia and two, Geass manifest with the user's desire, the only thing I could think of why Lelouch has the power of Absolute Obedience is the desire to control things since as he stated before he is powerless to change the world; he has no power to change things or better yet control things to his favor. This Lelouch don't have such desire, what he desire is something more.**

**Does Lelouch remember the past?**

**Hmm…I just gave him the glimpse of the past, but if you ask whether if he truly remembers it then you just have to wait for the next chapters.**

**Who is Akuma?**

**Someone we know ;) By the way Akuma means Demon in Japanese-not sure if I'm correct though.**

**Anyways, well since I'm still bored and the quarantine is extended expect that the next chapter will be publish real soon and yes it would be the Battle for Shinjuku. Also a special shout out for _Tertius711 _for proofreading this chapter. Thank you very much for proofreading this chapter! **

**Please read and review. And stay safe everyone!**

**F.C.C.S out**


	5. Battle of Shinjuku Ghetto part 1

**Disclaimer I don't own Code Geass**

**Chapter V: Battle of Shinjuku Ghetto part 1.**

* * *

_Damn it!_

Kallen mused as once again she struggles to fend off the Sutherland that was fighting against her obvious inferior Glasgow. _This guy is really good_ as she once again struck by another rifle fire from the Sutherland. "But that doesn't mean I'm giving up that easily!" she presses onwards against her assailant. She fired her Knightmare's Slash Harken only to be dodge by the Sutherland but she was counting on it so that she can maneuver her way forward for a kick to the Sutherland's torso.

The enemy pilot, which was coincidently was Jeremiah Gottwald, able to react in a nick of time to dodge the kick from the Glasgow. "You're pretty good…for an Eleven" Jeremiah proclaimed to the coms making Kallen grit her teeth seeing that she was in a disadvantage with only one arm left remaining and of course the obvious mockery from her opponent. "However, this battle is over!" She quickly realizes that the Sutherland was now on the offensive and has its Stun Tonfas at the ready to fully immobilize her.

_Not yet! _

However, Kallen was a skilled Knightmare pilot; though her Knightmare is outmatched against a Sutherlands on its armaments and capability, her piloting skills alone could balance her disadvantage and can take on any Knightmares because of it. Readying herself for the Stun Tonfas to swing in an arch she did a round-house kick to deflect the Tonfas and actually disarming it from the arm of the Sutherland.

"Why you?!" hailed Jeremiah irritated at the move she made but it just gives Kallen enough time to jump backwards and quickly followed up with a Slash Harken to the face of Jeremiah's Sutherland. Upon instinct, Jeremiah side-stepped backwards to avoid getting hit by the attack, in doing so Kallen used this as an attempt to get away from him as quickly as possible. _Now's my chance! _Seeing that he was momentarily distracted she maneuver her Glasgow to jump out of the Freeway and into buildings below. She didn't hesitated and move as far away as possible from the Sutherland that without a doubt was going to pursue her. She saw a small hole in one of an abandon building and she use it as a hideout until the Sutherland passes by. And she can also use this opportunity to contact her comrades.

She lowered her Glasgow by her Slash Harken and once it hit rock bottom, she opened her factsphere indicator so that way she will notice any enemy IFF (Identify Friend/Foe) coming her way. Once she was in the clear she breathed in a sigh of relief. "That was a close call…" she spoke to herself and relax herself for a bit. _Didn't think that this would be what it likes to actually fight in a battlefield. _Thought Kallen since this was her first time on the field and though she knew how dangerous this is, she never expected that this is what it feels like fighting in the front lines. One wrong move and she might end up dead, or worse she might cause her comrades' death.

"Regardless…it's better to be fight for the cause than to be stuck up with one of my classes" she said to herself as she remembered that she has a class on this day which she finds very lackluster and not fond on the subject at hand. Kallen recalled on how she manages to skip school on this day. At first, she pretended to go the school earlier this morning so that her maid-which was her mother-won't be suspicious of her. However, she did not continued to the Academy and went straight to their hideout which was in Shinjuku Ghetto to meet up with her comrades. Changing her clothes to that of her Rebel outfit, she met up with her comrades that was already there preparing. Ohgi, Inoue, Minami, Yoshida, Sugiyama, Nagata, Tamaki, and other members of their faction was already there waiting for the operation to start.

Ohgi reminded them on their position and duty. Kallen and Nagata will be the get-away driver that will carry the poison gas away from the Britannian hands while the rest will serve as decoy or fend off any pursuers away from the truck. Thanks to the information provided by the JLF, they knew the exact schedule of the truck's planned destination and with that, they plan to intercept it along the highway. Due to the fact that the poison gas was a classified information that not even the military has any knowledge of it, the truck has no escorts whatsoever. She believes that the Britannians that do know about this secret weapon is confident that no one knows about this other than them…well they were wrong.

So with no police escorts in sight, Kallen along with the others strike the truck preemptively. They have done this inside the tunnel where they are hidden by their surroundings. And during that time few other vehicles were around so no witnesses were there to call the police about what happen. They stopped the truck by using a spike strip to puncture the tires of the truck resulting it to stop. Once it fully stop, the rest of her comrades surrounded the Truck with the rifles at the ready that they are able to smuggle from their previous engagement. As per the JLF's information once again, no military personnel was inside the truck making it fairly easy to dispose the driver and his companion. Kallen was also there with the Glasgow and she piloted it to be put inside the truck's compartment at the back.

Ohgi and the rest take out the driver and his conductor out of the road; at this time Kallen and Nagata took out their uniform and used it for themselves. Meanwhile, the others replace the flattened tires with spare ones. During this whole ordeal it only took a whole five minutes for them to finish this; quick and clean just like Ohgi told them it would. It was going so well until an unforeseen moment occur courtesy by Tamaki. The red-haired rebel didn't follow with the plan that was to be on the look-out and instead be with his teammates. When asked as to why he did so he answered bluntly saying that he was bored looking out for the Britannians, and besides it was highly unlikely that the Britannians will actually follow the truck.

They were wrong.

A single Britannian motor officer goes inside the tunnel and saw what they were doing. Minami and Yoshida gunned down the officer, but it was too late. The officer is able to call for reinforcement. And soon, the entire Police was on them. Instead of having this operation to be fast and silent like it supposed to be, their situation became worse due to Tamaki's lack of following orders. Still they can go on with the plan. All they have to do is to rendezvous back to their hideout where they easily hide the cargo.

Kallen and Nagata quickly jumps inside the truck and drove off while the rest scramble. The two followed the plan and that is to use the Freeway as their route back to Shinjuku. However, the police was on them and they are being chased by helicopters that open fire at them. Though Kallen was able to destroy at least two out of three helicopters their situation became dire when a VTOL appeared carrying a Sutherland and fought against her.

Also it also didn't help that another one was able to appear out of nowhere and fired at the truck causing Nagata to take an alternate route. With that, Kallen and Nagata split up. She lead one of the Sutherland away from her comrade and manages to escape and that's how she got in here.

_If only Tamaki followed with the plan…_

Kallen can only sigh for her comrade's insubordination but right now she needs to check up with the others. "Right…I can worry about that later on, right now I need to check Ohgi and the rest." She said to herself before she search for her communicator that will contact the rest of her group. But it would seem that she might have left it at her coat that was currently inside the truck. _Damn, now what? _Thinking of a way to contact her allies, she decided to use the coms of her Knightmare by hotwiring it to her comrade's frequency. After a few test she manages to receive a call from Ohgi.

"Hello Kallen are you in there?" she perfectly heard Ohgi on the other line. "Ohgi! Glad you're still alive…listen I'm using my Knightmare to contact you and the rest." She explained to him.

"I see…wait, what happen to your communicator? And are you with Nagata?" Ohgi asked to her.

She replied rather frankly. "In all the confusion, I left it in the coat"

"It's okay. The Glasgow's circuits are usable." Ohgi said. "So, were we right?" he added referring to the canister that supposedly hold the poison gas. However, before they could even check if it was the case they were already on the run, but seeing the spherical canister filled with tubes she deduce that it was.

"Think so. I bet its poison gas, like Intelligence said." Kallen replied.

"And Nagata?"

"I don't know. I think he made it underground." _I just hope he's alright…_Ohgi seemed to ponder this for a moment before answering. "Well as long he follow the plans he will be able to rendezvous back to our hideout."

"Right"

"As for you, you should also go back as well…the situation has escalated here. The Britannians are now sending out the military, if we hold on…then we might lose everything or worse…"Ohgi stated to her making Kallen to be stun at the sudden turn of events.

"Wait, if that is true…what about the civilians? They might caught up with the fighting!" She said to Ohgi concern written all over her face. "I can use the Glasgow to protect them" she proposed to Ohgi. The man thinks about this and she was right. They can't let the civilians be caught in the crossfire.

"You're right…very well we must keep the fighting to us. We'll do our best here to protect the people." Ohgi decided making her breathe a sigh of relief. "Thank you Ohgi"

"No problem…I'll contact you later" and with that the line went off. Kallen move as quickly as possible and gets back to the fighting. She also minded the energy fillers that was now running out. _Only about an hour remaining but I think it can hold on_. As she resurface it was like Ohgi stated; the entire Britannian military was now advancing towards the Ghetto. Knightmares and troops alike stormed the Ghetto but what made Kallen feel sick is that they are actually gunning down unarmed civilians.

Men, Women, children, and even the elderly were not spared as the Britannians mowed them down like a pile of trash. Her eyes were now filling with tears as she saw her fellow countrymen being killed.

_Damn them! _

Kallen rushes forward and even if she was down with one arm, she moves forward to protect the Japanese. Seeing the masses fleeing away from the Britannians from her Factsphere, she piloted her Knightmare to see few Sutherlands pursuing them. Kallen use her slash harken to immobilize one of the Sutherlands before repelling herself forward knocking it out with a right hook and have the pilot to eject. The other Sutherlands saw what was happening and open fired at her. But she was quick on her feet and manages to weave through the bullet and advances. Either the pilots of the Sutherlands were stunned that no bullets reached the Glasgow or that they were amaze that the enemy was that good, well either way she won't give them mercy as she proceeded knocking them out with her slash harken immediately destroying them.

Kallen was panting heavily with the move she just used but she can't stop now. Recomposing herself she was about to get away until she heard from her coms from a Japanese lady saying 'thank you' at her. Kallen smiled a little and proclaimed to the civilians. "You're welcome…but I need you to get to safety. Use the underground or the abandoned buildings in the Ghetto as a place to hide." She commanded to them which they complied easily.

As they get to safety Kallen proceeded to take out more enemy Knightmares. Her comrade also do the same, using rocket launchers or rifles, Ohgi and the rest take out any Sutherland or footmen that were trying to harm the Japanese. Yoshida, Sugiyama, and few other members meanwhile escorted the Japanese to safety by leading them to either to underground or one of their safe houses. The battle continues and more and more civilians are piling up while in the Britannian side all losses were quickly replenish by new ones as the Viceroy ordered a full eradication to the Ghetto.

Kallen uses all of her Glasgow capabilities to take down the enemy; from Knightmare frames, APCs, helicopters or simple footmen, she strike them all down. "Damned those Britannians!" Kallen exclaimed as she take out an APC that was firing at the Japanese which were running away from them. Her com was still operational and Ohgi called her out.

"Kallen, can the Glasgow still move?" he asked since it was supposed to be running out by now. But Kallen was persistent and replied. "Don't worry Ohgi, it's all right. I'll decoy them! Get the people out of here. The only ones that'll be captured are those of us in the resistance." As she moves on take out yet another Sutherland.

Ohgi on the other hand was already pinned as the waves of Britannian troops slowly but surely advances to the heart of the Ghetto. "I know but we're trapped, they've got us completely surrounded." He commented.

_Even still! _

Even if they were out-numbered or out-gunned, they can't give up now! What would Naoto think of this seeing the group he formed giving up so easily? _My brother sacrifice his life fighting against Britannia…if he can offer his life for the greater good, well so can I _With a determined look on her face she presses forward.

She lured any enemy forces that tries to storm the Ghetto while taking out some of them as she did so. Still, it wasn't enough. They just keep on going and to make the matter much worse her energy filler is nearly drained. "Only 30 minutes left!" she exasperated to herself much to her chagrin. And to add more insult to her injury, two Sutherlands were now in pursuit and firing at her. _No! I can't go down! _She maneuver her Glasgow away from the Sutherlands only for them to follow suit. One of the Sutherland pilot was Jeremiah Gottwald, who was clearly enjoying this fight. "Humph…running away again eh? Very well I will play this game of cat and mouse of yours…" as he continued to chase the red Glasgow.

_Meanwhile…_

Still standing on atop of an abandon building, the figure known as Akuma was overseeing the battle unfolds and he can see that the Japanese are slowly losing this battle. _It looks like it is time to intervene…_the man thought to himself sensing if that he doesn't get involve now, then the battle was already lost. "Sayoko hail the other members of Kozuki group, it's time to turn this battle around" He ordered to his accomplice that was standing right beside him.

The woman bowed before answering. "Yes master Akuma" but before she could proceed to do as she told he added. "Also…is the train carrying the Sutherlands is en route?" He asked to her referring to the train that is carrying a load of Sutherlands that will be sent to the frontline. They manage to get this piece of information thanks to the pilot that he assaulted earlier and manages to gather the plans setup by the Viceroy that was sent to everyone.

Sayoko checks the railway and saw the train that was loaded with Knightmare frames. "Yes my lord." Was her reply. Nodding at that, he lets her do as she was instructed before. _Now then…time to contact my allies. _Akuma thought to himself before going back in to the cockpit of the Sutherland where a radio was already in place that will contact the Kozuki group. _It's a good thing that they use the frequency that we offer them _he mused seeing that the Kozuki group was using the radio frequency that he offers them making it much easier to radio them by simply rewiring the system of the Sutherland.

Akuma powers up his Sutherland and proceeded to call the Glasgow that was running away from its enemies. Kallen meanwhile was on the edge she was nearly running out of fuel and she can't get these bastards away from her _If this goes on I- _However, her train of thought was quickly cut when she heard from her comm a Japanese voice and stated. "The West entrance, proceed to the west entrance." Kallen was shock at first; hearing someone in perfect Japanese was one thing but she was also shock that this guy-whoever he was-manage to hack into their frequency.

Thinking that it might be a spy she asked him with Japanese accent as well. "Who's this?! How do you know this code?" but the voice only dismiss this and replied. "It doesn't matter who I am, right now you just have to trust me if you want to win." Again he tells her this in Japanese.

_To win?_

Thinking that there was no other options left she complied to the voice, albeit reluctantly and goes to the West Entrance and jumped to the track. The Sutherlands also followed suit. "Now what?" she asked to the man.

Jeremiah still pursuing the red Glasgow commented "You pathetic Eleven. If you simply run away, this hunt hasn't much to offer in the way of sport." Clearly bored with this already.

Back to Akuma, he saw that the Glasgow and the two Sutherland was already on the track that will collide to the train that was carrying the Sutherlands. He finally answered to the female pilot of the Glasgow. "Thank you for trusting in me…now jump onto the train!" he ordered to her and he saw from where he was standing the Glasgow to jump on the upcoming train, while one of the Sutherland tried to stop the train.

Jeremiah gritted his teeth and was now irritated by this. "You think you can get through that way, hmm? If that's your plan, then... You! Go after the Glasgow." He ordered to his ally to follow the Glasgow, the man replied with a 'Yes my Lord' before jumping to the train

_Now!_

Out of nowhere a Sutherland jumped down from a nearby building and did a spin kick to the Sutherland that tried to pursue the Glasgow causing it to crash to the railroad easily destroying it. The Sutherland that did move was none other than Akuma now facing the lone Britannian Sutherland.

Jeremiah was utterly stunned by this. _Friendly fire? _"What's your name and your unit?! We're after the one armed Glasgow." But instead of complying the Sutherland that is piloted by Akuma charges in on him. "Oh my God! A terrorist?!" he exclaimed as he saw the enemy Sutherland charged at him with an intent to kill. To make matters worse the red Glasgow seems to turn around and was about to charge at him as well. Cornered, Jeremiah only did what he could to survive and ejected from his Sutherland "You son of a bi-"his cockpit flew off and his Sutherland exploded.

To Kallen she breathed a sigh of relief _I guess I could thank this guy…_she considered to herself seeing that the guy not only saves her but actually manages to fend off her attackers. "You saved me. But how did you get ahold of a Sutherland?" She asked to the other Sutherland that killed her assailants earlier.

Before Akuma could respond Ohgi and the rest of his team quickly approached them. "Kallen! What the hell was that radio message earlier?" Ohgi asked to the Glasgow that was piloted by Kallen. Kallen was also surprise at this as well. "What? He contacted you, too?" she asked to her leader by the radio.

Ohgi was confuse and clarified her. "Well 'she' contacted us…and I think Yoshida group is going to be here soon." Sensing the confusion Akuma decided to reveal himself. The Sutherland opens its cockpit and Tamaki, Minami, and Inoue had their guns at the ready. Kallen also readied herself. Once the cockpit opens they saw a figure clad in black with red lining that covers the entire body. The figure also wore what would seem to be a red _Hannya _mask.

Akuma raised his hands to indicate he meant no harm. "It's alright I'm not your enemy. I'm your ally and I'm here to help you" he said in Japanese before going down to meet them. The members of Kozuki group was also surprise by this and approach the man. Kallen meanwhile watch things from inside her Knightmare.

Ohgi asked the man. "Who are you?"

Akuma bowed before them before answering. "My name is Akuma, and I'm here sent by the JLF to aide you on your operation." Which raised some eyebrows since the JLF did stated that they are going to this on their own. Minami, the glass wearing man, spoke this question. "Wait a minute, I thought the JLF won't help us in this operation?"

"Indeed you are correct. However, you can say I'm a rogue member of the JLF. Still, it looks like you guys needed some help so I decided to watch you during the operation and if things goes out of hand, only then I will intervene. Which is now" he stated to all of them.

But there is still one question left unanswered and that's who called Ohgi and the rest if Akuma was a male and the one who called them was clearly a female. "Hold on there pal, the one who called us was a female so where is s-"but before Tamaki can continue a figure appeared right behind him with a Kunai at the ready in the side of his throat, making him as well as the others to be shock at the sudden appearance. The figure was none other than Sayoko who whispered to the man.

"None shall disrespect my master" Akuma can only chuckle at his accomplice and gestured her to stand down who complied before jumping out and landing right beside him. "This is my accomplice Lady Sayoko Shinozoki. She's a Kunoichi" after a few introductions from Ohgi and the rest Akuma gestured to them the train.

"The train there is carrying Sutherland Knightmare frames. From now on you will follow my orders in order for us to save the Japanese and win this battle." And quickly the group open the cargo and they could see lines of Sutherlands. They were amazed at this and Akuma was right, with this they can sure turn the table.

Akuma then proceeded to walk over to the Glasgow that Kallen was using and asked her. "Kallen! Stay where you are. Your unit will run as a decoy understood?" and Kallen can only respose with a 'hai'.

"Energy filler status?"

"About 15 minutes worth."

"Then use the spare energy filler in the cargo to recharge. Also from now on we are going to speak in Japanese so if the Britannians manage to hack into our frequency they won't easily deduce what moves we're going to make. Is that clear?" Akuma told them and everyone answered in unison.

"Hai!"

"Good…Nippon Banzai!" He exclaimed and the rest also shouted the same. With that the battle of Shinjuku wages on.

* * *

**ASEEC Trailer**

Camelot's Advanced Special Envoy Engineering Corps (or ASEEC) is a pet project of His Highness, the second Prince Schneizel el Britannia that is led by the overly eccentric and jubilant Earl Lloyd Asplund. This eccentric scientist is the creator and invetor for the first ever Seventh Generation Knightmare frame dubbed as _Lancelot_. There are many speculation as to why it was name after an Arthurian legend character, but seeing that there organization was also named from the aforementioned legend, why not continue the trend? In any case, the Lancelot was the crown jewel of the ASEEC and one that will truly change the world.

_If only it has a devicer…_

Lloyd sighed upon himself. The lavender haired man was part of the operation that is being led by the Viceroy third Prince Clovis and since the Knightmare is already done, he thought of himself of testing its capabilities by actually participating it in the battlefield, since what better way to find your creation ability than first hand combat?

However, as luck would like to have it, the person whom he requested to test-pilot it, which was Jeremiah Gottwald, is currently in said battle. "Not there?" he asked to his assistant the Indigo haired woman, Cecile Croomy referring to the Margrave that was supposed to be here to test pilot his 'baby'. The woman can only respond in kind. "It looks like he's gone to the front line"

"Even though we brought the Lancelot here?" groaning at such mishap.

"Now what'll we do?" Cecile ask to him.

"We steamrolled our way in here, but we don't have a devicer to use it." Lloyd once again complained much to himself rather than to his assistant. Well, in actuality Lloyd doesn't care about this whole battle thing that is currently engaging, he only needs the data. He couldn't care less if they win this battle or not. He recall what happen before this whole operation taken place…

_Lloyd alongside with his assistant Cecile was outside the G1 curious as to why the they are being deployed. Cecile told him that there's something afoot and from what they can tell, a terrorist faction stole something from them and is now trying to retrieve it back. And to put this hypothesis into a test, Lloyd 'kindly' jested to the man who was part of the Viceroy's inner circle, General Bartley._

"_You really screwed this one up. Terrorists came along and stole whatever it was that you and Prince Clovis were secretly working on. Retrieving it is simple, but you want to sweep up all of their compatriots in addition. Let the terrorists go and you can find their hideout, too." And seeing the General quivered state he concluded that Cecile was indeed correct on her deduction. "Congratulations! Your reasoning was spot on!"_

_Cecile lowers her head in embarrassment and replied rather sheepishly "It was nothing. I just thought it was strange..." The General however, was annoyed that someone deduce their plan so he ask the man what they want. Though for Lloyd he couldn't care less about what His Highness is up to, what he wants is simply to gather data for his research so he answered the man nonchalantly._

"_I'm merely saying that I'd like to assist with the cleanup!" _

"_To assist?" General clarified confuse on this eccentric scientist._

"_Correct. Because it's data I want." 'And maybe showcase my Lancelot capabilities as well' he added. But his assistance it would seem, was the one that truly cares about this whole affair as she ask. "Excuse me, but what in the world have they just stolen, anyway?"_

_The General, responded with a tint of fear. "Chemical weapons. In other words... Poison gas."_

_Hmm…I wonder what on earth would the Prince wants with a Chemical weapon that he would need to decimate an entire Ghetto._

His musing was interrupted when a Sutherland appear before them parking nearby to their ASEEC trailer. Lloyd and Cecile approach the Knightmare frame, curious as to who it is and its purpose. _Hmm maybe it's Lord Jerry _but he was sadly mistaken when Villeta Nu appeared on its cockpit. The dark skin purist member lowers herself and walk towards the scientist.

"Well if it isn't Major Nu! Say… are you here to tell me Jerry will pilot the Lancelot now eh?" Lloyd greeted to her a bit enthusiastically. But the Major won't have any of the man's antic for today and instead get straight to the point.

"Sorry but lord Jeremiah is still in combat, and I'm here to give you a civilian who was caught in the crossfire. He's still unconscious but it looks like he never sustain any damage, so most likely he just passed out" She responded to the man. Cecile voice out her concern.

"A civilian?" To which the Major nodded as a response. To Lloyd, he wonders where the civilian is since he doesn't see him held in the Knightmare's hand so meaning…"Say, is the boy still inside the cockpit? I wonder how you two fit in there." He teased to the woman before him making her blush significantly.

"Just get him to safety" Villeta answered before storming off back to her Knightmare frame clearly embarrass at the prospect of the two together stuck in a cockpit. Once the boy was retrieved by his men, he ordered them to put the boy in the medical bay where he and Cecile would keep watch.

Inside the Medical bay, Lloyd saw the boy. He was a Britannian alright, has a lanky figure and has raven colored hair and seems to be wearing a school uniform. "Hmm…I wonder why a Britannian schoolboy doing in a place like this?" he wonders which Cecile gives her idea. "Maybe he just caught in the fighting? Like, he's in the wrong place at the wrong time?" she told him.

"Maybe so…"

Cecile checks for the boy's belongings so that they could contact his parents. The boy was now giving some sigh of life as he started shaking. Cecile moves away as to not get hurt as the boy struggles. The boy was now acting up; he was shaking his head and was sweating bullets but what is bizarre was he speaking on his sleep. He mutters some names.

'Shirley'

'Rivalz'

'Milly'

'Nina'

_Hmm maybe his friends…_but what was strange was his last two name he uttered. 'Euphy' 'Nellie' _Euphy and Nellie…now who could that be? _And in an instant he gets up in panic making the two to be surprise.

"Nunnally! Mother!"

Lelouch slowly gains his consciousness and started breathed normally, after calming himself down, his eyes wander off to see where he is. "Where am I?" he ask, and seeing that he was now in control of himself, Lloyd and Cecile approach him.

"Hello there, my name is Cecile Croomy and this is Lloyd Asplund and currently you're inside in one of medical bay. You were found unconscious earlier but luckily you were save and right now you're being tended." Cecile greeted to the boy and explain how he got here.

"What's your name?" she further added. The boy who was still in a daze Lloyd presume, answered "Lelouch…Lelouch Lamperouge…" _That's an odd name _Lloyd thought to himself but shrugs it off Cecile still comforting the boy ask another question.

"Well Lelouch…what do you remember?"

Lelouch sat himself properly before answering. "All I remember I was involved in an accident…then I was cornered…after that I passed out." Lelouch explain to them, he left the fact about the Royal guards who were the ones that cornered him since he might be arrested if he does so.

"Cornered? By the terrorist?" Cecile presume concerned to the boy. "Well if it was the terrorist then consider yourself lucky since you're still alive." Snickered by the scientist that earn him a death glare from his assistant whom does not treat death lightly as he is.

But for Lelouch he waves it off and instead proceeded to thank them still. "Thank you for saving me" he stated to them, making Cecile smile and nodded in return. "You're welcome…anyways, the doctor will check you up soon and then I will contact your parents-"but she was cut mid-sentence when Lelouch interjected.

"You don't have to do that- "he said grabbing the woman by her arm making Cecile surprise at his action. Lelouch only now seeing what he was doing let go of it and explained. "I mean…you don't have to call my mother, she'll probably be mad if she hears about this…" he said rather sheepishly. But to Cecile it was still necessary to at least contact his parents about his condition.

"Still, it is better if your mother knows how you doing."

Lelouch shakes his head in disagreement. "I know…but the last thing I need is my mother worrying about me. Please Ms. Croomy, you don't have to call her…you just have to drop me off back to the settlement and pretend as if nothing happens." He pleaded to her. Cecile sigh in defeat and gives in.

"All right…we'll drop you off but we will still explain this to your mother is that clear?" She asked to him and seeing that there was no way around this, Lelouch nodded. Lloyd then decided to also butt in the subject.

"Well seeing that it is most likely the Lancelot won't be test-piloted for today, I guess we can use the trailer to give you a ride." He stated while slouching his arms.

"Lancelot?" Lelouch ask wondering what he meant by that. Cecile gladly answered him.

"Right, well you see me and Lloyd are part of special group that His Highness Prince Schneizel puts together called Advanced Special Envoy Engineering Corps or ASEEC. We research some advance technology and create some armaments for combat."

"The Lancelot is a seventh generation Knightmare frame, the first of its kind." Lloyd boasted to him. "However, it has no devicer so sadly it won't operate as of yet."

Lelouch can only mutter with an 'I see'. Cecile and Lloyd proceeded to leave Lelouch for now. "Get some rest, we'll be back once you're done with your checkup" Cecile said to him before vacating the room.

_A few minutes later…_

Lelouch is now been cleared by the medical staff and proceeded to accompany both Lloyd and Cecile back to their trailer where the Lancelot was also parked. Lelouch gasped as the Knightmare in front of him. Colored white with gold lining, the humanoid Knightmare frame was truly a sight to see.

"So this is the Lancelot huh?" Lelouch commented astonished by the Knightmare frame. Lloyd can only smile to see someone appreciate his creation. "Yes, this Knightmare frame once used will change the world." And to Lelouch he can agree on that statement. "It sure is"

Cecile ask something to the boy. "Say…do you know anything about Knightmare frames?" making Lelouch to be surprise at the sudden question but quickly answer. "Not much…but I do know how to pilot one since I pilot a Ganymede back in my school." And hearing that this boy could pilot a Knightmare frame his eccentric mind suddenly pops a ludicrous idea.

"Say, what if you pilot the Lancelot eh?" and this quickly earn an irritated Cecile that exclaim at him. "Lloyd! What do you think you're doing? Suggesting someone who has no training to pilot a seventh generation Knightmare frame, have you lost your mind?!"

Lloyd can only scratch the back of his head and remark. "Well the boy said he can pilot one, if he just follow the manual then maybe…" but he was cut off when Cecile grab him by the ear and lectured him. "You truly are obsessed with your work." The scene before Lelouch makes him chuckle and decided to step in to avoid further embarrassment.

"I'm flattered Mr. Asplund, but Ms. Croomy is right. How can an ordinary schoolboy pilot something like this?" he asked to them. Lloyd seems to get what he was saying and decided he was correct so he gives in. He push Cecile's arm away and straighten himself up.

"Indeed you are correct…and by the way, you can call me Lloyd." He gestured offering his hand which Lelouch gladly accepted.

"And you can call me Cecile as well." Cecile then offers her who Lelouch return the gesture. "Thank you very much, Lloyd, Cecile."

"Now then I think it's time to pack things up since we have someone to return back to his mother." Lloyd remark before he proceeded to go inside the trailer with Lelouch and Cecile following suit. Once the Lancelot was inside and all was accounted for, the trailer started to move and drives safely away from the battlefield. They won't be stop since in the first place they weren't supposed to be here anyways.

Inside, Lloyd, Cecile, and Lelouch was currently was at the back of the trailer checking the Lancelot's diagnostic. "The difference between the Lancelot to other Knightmare frame such as the Sutherland and the Gloucester is the Core luminous." Cecile explain to Lelouch about the details of the Lancelot.

"It means, it doubles the energy output from Yggdrasil drive, making it much faster, agile, and powerful than any Knightmare frame." Lloyd added. For Lelouch the Lancelot was indeed a work of art. Though the only flaw was the fact that it has no ejection mechanism installed. It truly such a shame that no one can pilot it though. Thinking, Lelouch had an idea popped on his head.

"Miss Cecile, can I see the manual?" Lelouch asked to her. This makes Lloyd interested and question him. "Oh, did you have a change of heart?"

"I just want to learn more about the Lancelot that is all" Lelouch replied bluntly making the Earl frown at this. Cecile laughs at her boss' predicament and gives Lelouch the manual. "Here you go, but please do not disclose this information to anyone." She ordered to Lelouch since this was a military piece of information and therefore, meant not to be seen to anyone that easily.

Lelouch merely nodded and answered. "I understand."

As the trailer drives its way away from the Ghetto they soon encounter a checkpoint. The guards at the checkpoint halted the trailer and asked the driver. "Identification please." The soldier requested, the driver complied and give him his I.D and so is his compatriot. "We're from the ASEEC and we are just leaving." The driver explained to the soldier, after returning back their respective I.D card the soldier shakes his head and stated.

"Sorry, but all route is block until further notice. You can use an alternate route to bypass the checkpoint at point 6." Before he gestured the trailer to go back. The three from the inside heard the commotion and wondered what was wrong.

"They said that we have to use an alternate route to bypass the checkpoint." The driver explained to them via a monitor placed at the back. Lloyd can only sigh at this and commented. "Well…as long as we got of here scot free then there's nothing to worry about." And the Cecile and Lelouch can only nod and answered in unison.

"Agreed"

* * *

The battle of Shinjuku wages on as both side have suffered many casualties, especially in the Japanese side. Many civilians were caught in the crossfire, but the tragic case was the ones who were deliberately gun down by the Britannians. Inside the G1 base is his Highness, Prince Clovis la Britannia, along with his top generals and commanders all standing around a digital table overseeing the battle. At the start of the operation the Britannians advance to the Ghetto unopposed, however, a few minutes later rounds of 'LOST' signal appeared indicating that some of their men is either ejected from their respective Knightmares or worse, destroyed. From what their Intel have manage to gather, they were dealing with a small group of rebels looming inside the Ghetto, and apparently they also have a Knightmare of their own, a Glasgow. But still, the Britannians still hold the number advantage against the Japanese forces, so even if they suffered some casualties their victory was well but assured.

"The terrorists are mixed among the Eleven populous and they're mounting a minor resistance against us. But they pose little threat to our vastly superior army." His General and one his leaders of his Code-R project, General Bartley informed to Clovis. However, Clovis already know of this and proceeded him to continue.

"We know that. Moving on…" he ordered clearly getting stress out from this whole affair.

"Understood, your Highness. The gas capsules will be-" but he was cut off once again by Clovis saying. "What the public thinks." Referring that the girl must be still be undisclosed even after this whole operation.

"Yes. We'll keep searching for her." His General assured to him.

"Either way I want her captured dead or alive." Was his only response as he let his commanders finish this mundane affair that was now getting on his nerves; every second they waste here, is a second that they truly lost the girl.

_It won't be long now…_

Back at the frontlines, Akuma and the rest of Kozuki group plan things out. They are getting ready for the upcoming battle that were about to ensue. "Right you know your position…if we manage to break through their defenses then we will able to win." Akuma informed to his team that will fight on this battle. Members of the Kozuki group nodded in respond, determined look is written all over their faces.

"NIPPON BANZAI!" Akuma shouted and so does the rest of the rebel members in unison. After that, they gone up to their respective positions and Knightmares. Their IFF signals have been removed as to not alert the enemy combatants and become a ghost in the battlefield.

Akuma also readied himself inside his Sutherland, as he proceeded with the start-up phase he mind wanders. _Now to use what I've been taught by Tohdoh _he mused. To be clear, Akuma was much more of a fighter than a leader, however, he was taught and trained by Tohdoh himself, the so called 'Miracle worker' who performed the 'Miracle of Itsukushima' so there's at least some knowledge about battle tactics that he learned a thing or two.

As everyone get ready, Kallen proceeded to do her role which was to be a decoy that will lure the enemy. Meanwhile, her comrades position themselves in their respective places that will ambush any Sutherland that will try to take her down. As Kallen roam to her respective designation, she was caught in sight by a Helicopter from above that relay a message back to the G1.

"Enemy spotted at point F 31"

General Bartley considered his option and decided to pincer the lone Knightmare. "Tell Laslo's squad to go straight in. Have Eugene and Valerie strike from the rear. "The Britannian forces complied with their orders and proceeded to pincer the red Glasgow. However, unbeknownst to them, their positions was indicated is also shown by the enemy Sutherland as well, to be specific Akuma's Sutherland. Such is why he position to strike down the two Sutherlands that will approach Kallen from the rear.

"3…2…1 now!" Exclaimed Akuma as he and the rest of his team suddenly fired at the Sutherland from their position which was hidden in the abandoned buildings. The enemy was stunned at this that they were able to react and easily been decimated by the Japanese that peppers them with bullet fire. After the two Sutherlands were destroyed, it was indicated as 'LOST' back to the G1.

"Sir Eugene and Sir Valerie, both lost" The commanders of the G1 was startled by this as it would seem that the enemy knew what move they were going to make. _An ambush? _Pondered the Prince and he was correct on his deduction.

Though they manage to fend of the first two Sutherlands, the Japanese is still not in the clear such is why Akuma ordered them to split up and catch any strays that will try to break their defenses. "Right, split up and proceed on fending off any attackers that will try to approach Kallen!" he ordered and quickly two group of Japanese piloted Sutherland disperse from the battlefield.

As they split up Akuma and the Sutherlands that followed him manages to catch yet another Sutherland that tried to encircle Kallen. But luckily, he was quick on his feet and manages to destroy the Sutherland by landing a direct hit with his slash harken. "Keep moving forward! As long as we keep up with this momentum we will win!" he ordered as they proceeded with their advance.

But not everything goes according to the plan, the other group of Sutherlands was caught out of position and the Britannians quickly retaliated and manages to take out two of the enemy acquired Sutherlands. Ohgi was the leader of this group and radio Akuma. "Akuma we lost two of our men here. What are your orders?" he said as they were under fire.

It was also the same case with Akuma that was also fighting off a squad of Knightmare frames and Tanks. Luckily Kallen was nearby and manages to fend off the remaining forces, after muttering a small thank you Akuma ordered Ohgi. "Keep on going, the enemy will try to encircle us so such is why we have to break their vanguard as fast as possible." And Ohgi replied with a 'hai'.

_This what I get by using Guerilla tactics_

Akuma thought to himself, still it did manage to give him results but it won't be enough if they just getting torn down by the Britannians. To the Britannians they already speculated that the enemy must be intercepting their transmissions seemingly they were easily caught off-guard by the enemy.

"Change our codes, they're intercepting our transmission." Barked Bartley to his men, but they countered that they have done so already, four times in fact. "Then do it again!" To Clovis it was getting on his nerves.

"This failure is unacceptable!" such is why he now proceeded to take command. "Send out Laslo squad to flank the enemy, have Sir Philip to openly engage!" and the officers manning the communication relay the message and the pilots do what they were told. Squad of Sutherlands are now planning to intercept the group of unidentified Sutherlands that were advancing.

Meanwhile, the Japanese are having some progress as Ohgi's squad manage to take out a portion of enemy tanks, APCs, and helicopters but they also have some casualties of their own. Back to Akuma, there was another Sutherland that were about to attack Kallen. _Hmm this might be a trick_ which is why he decided to have Kallen's flank to be safeguarded.

"Nagomi, Sora, go to the side and cover the Sutherland escape!" he ordered and two complied as he and the rest fend off attackers on their own. The two Japanese Sutherland were about to cover the opponent's escape but they instead encountered a group of Sutherland that was already position there. The Britannians did not hesitate when they saw two Sutherlands without an IFF and destroyed it immediately.

"Akuma I manage to destroy the Sutherland, but Nagomi and Sora were also destroyed" sadly proclaim by Kallen making him curse under his breath. _Damn it! _Taking upon himself to avenge his fallen comrades, Akuma decided to finish off the Sutherlands by attacking them head on. The Sutherlands, which was the aforementioned Laslo's squad saw an approaching Sutherland at top speed and they weren't able to react quickly as it fired its rifle at them while easily dodging their own.

"We just lost Laslo's Squad!" Proclaimed the officer, and for Clovis it was really getting out of hand. _The enemy is good yes, but not as great as I expected. _Clovis decided that enough was enough and ordered to finish this once and for all!

"So be it. We'll have to bring up Quincey's squad." He ordered but his General advises him that it will break their formation but for Clovis he thinks that the enemy commander was incompetent that they won't have any moves to retaliate. "Just do it!" he ordered once more, and Bartley and the other commanders complied albeit reluctantly. "Reinforce the breach with some of the units guarding me. All we know for certain is that enemy forces are here." He indicated to the point where the lone red blip was located.

Back to Akuma, he saw that the enemy was en massing towards their positions, and since it was an encircling maneuver they can't easily break it with full on frontal attack. Thinking quickly, Akuma had an idea popped on his head. _Maybe I can use the underground…_he pondered referring to the undergrounds that he knew was constructed before the war and he then hailed Kallen to ask for a map to see if his deduction was correct. Kallen replied "Yes, I have a map of the old town. But it has no current land marks."

It was enough, he then proceeded to formulate a plan. "Right, everyone we're going underground while Kallen will lure everyone to this spot! Is that clear!" He ordered through the coms and everyone answered in unison with a 'hai'. To the Britannians they were now nearing the position of the last known location of the enemy Glasgow, and once they were there…there was no one to be found.

"What?! Where's the enemy?!" questioned Clovis, dumbfounded as they thought he knew that they have the enemy surrounded. Meanwhile, the Japanese which were located underground secretly moving away from the battle will appear behind the enemy. _Once we resurface the Britannians will most likely will chase us…maybe I can use that opportunity to strike the Viceroy? If so…_ After contemplating every possible moves he could make Akuma finally ordered his men. "All right everyone, once we resurface I want you to split up and ran away from each other as fast as possible!" and they were quickly confuse by this.

"Wait what do you mean ran away?!" exclaimed Tamaki thinking that they were now retreating.

"I meant that so that the enemy will be preoccupied as I take down the Viceroy!" he explained to them, though they dislike the idea there was nothing they could do as they were clearly outnumbered. So they just have to relay with their instinct and hope that they can survive to live this battle. They nearing to the exit and once they emerge back in the open they quickly split up and ran in different directions.

"Kallen, Sayoko and I will try to take down the Viceroy while the rest of you keep the enemy away from us!" and after reemerging, Akuma then decided to turn off his IFF indicator.

The people inside the G1 was then surprise to see the red blip earlier to be back, but what surprise them the most was the fact that it appears to breach the encirclement. _How did it manage to reach the backline?! _Wondered the Prince and he then ordered his men to attack the lone Knightmare. "Take that out!"

Meanwhile, the confused Britannians saw the enemy was suddenly behind them and quickly turns around and chase it, however, as they turn they also notices several unidentified Sutherland were running in all directions. Either they want it for glory or that they were severely pissed and wants to avenge their comrades, or the message was unclear several group of Sutherlands decided to run after those rogue Knightmares instead of the red blip, which was their target.

Clovis as well as his commanders were stunned at this. "What are they doing!?"

"Kallen you take the right, Sayoko you take the left!" Akuma ordered to the two women that was about to strike the Viceroy and both complied easily. _Right the path is clear and now to take vengeance seven years ago. _As he was about to get near the G1 base, he saw a trailer that was heading towards it as well making him wonder.

_Civilian? Or Military?_

But in reality it was the ASEEC trailer carrying Lelouch Lamperouge and the Lancelot.

* * *

**A/N: Again sorry if this is lengthy but at least its action packed right? Anyways the next chapter will be uploaded soon and that will conclude the Battle of Shinjuku Ghetto. Also there you will know whether or not if Lelouch has a Geass so better to keep in touch alright ;) **

**Anyways, I think you have already have some speculation who Akuma really is, but I will properly reveal the man underneath the mask in the next chapters. To clear things up, Akuma is not a strategist; yes he is trained by Tohdoh and in the series Tohdon was respected by Zero for his tactics and strategy, but he isn't on par with Zero nor Li Xingke. Such is why here, Akuma is seen that, even if he has some knowledge on large scale battle it isn't nearly as clean like Lelouch's. That is why here, unlike in the series where Lelouch easily decimated the enemy without losing any casualties (but he did suffer due to Suzaku's intervention later on the fight) and performed his well-known tactic of collapsing the ground to destroy the enemy, Akuma as I portrayed him struggle to fend off multiple opponents and counter their moves. **

**He isn't like Zero, he is not a strategist but rather a fighter. Though I will give him some general tactics to use in the future, expect not to have this world's version of 'Zero' to be more of a fighter that would like to fight one-on-one than to lead others to victory.**

**As always please read and review. And stay safe everyone!**

**F.C.C.S out! **


End file.
